Crafted Part 1: The Games
by Starstudent101
Summary: ItentacleBob and Ruby are the new members of Team Crafted and The Pack. Since they joined...a lot of things have changed, Sky and Deadlox have re-joined the teamand they have formed a alliance with The Pack. But now trouble has risen, and I am the trouble. Little did they know, I was watching. And no one escapes my games. (Contains Youtubers, OC's and Enderlox and Skybrine).
1. Stay Alert

**ItentacleBob's POV**

* * *

_"So yea, that's it for today's video guys! Hope you enjoyed another Hunger Games with ME, Jerome and Mitch. And do subscribe for more Hunger Games and other Minecraft videos...With that said GoodByeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

With a smile I closed the video recording and looked at my friends Mitch and Jerome...wait...lets back it up a bit...you may be wondering who I am...right? Well, I'm the newest member of Team Crafted and The Pack...my name's ItentacleBob...and although I joined Team Crafted and the Pack 3 month's ago...I have to say...I've adjusted pretty well. And I found my three best friends... BajanCanadian and ASFJerome...life is great for me.

"So...Bob...Congrats!"

I looked at Mitch with a puzzled look...congrats?

"Dood...you just hit 4.5 Billion subscribers!"

I smiled...I was so happy I was bursting at the seems...I didn't even notice Mitch and Jerome until the gave me a big hug.

"Thanks Guys!"

"No prob man!"

"Hey!"

Both Mitch and I looked at Jerome...

"Why don't we celebrate by playing some REAL Hunger Games?!"

I smiled...

"Alright!...Mitch you in?!"

"Why wouldn't I be?!"

We all laughed...I was about to suggest grabbing a meal but Husky ran through the door...

"Hey! What about me?"

Mitch gave him a look...

"Ummm...duh! Do you think we'd go without you?"

Husky smiled and gave me a pat on the back...

"Congrats!"

"Thanks man!"

As he gave me a hug I heard Jerome say:

"Are you lovers done yet? I wanna go play some Games with my Betty!"

When the words left his mouth...my face went slack with shock...I looked at Husky...he was blushing just as much as I was...

"Hey! My girlfriend would object to that!"

I looked at Husky again...he was downright furious...and so was I...I was Christian for Gods sake! ** (Ok...stop right there...I know what you guys are thinking...but these are my morals...so haters gonna hate...then come at me...I don't mean to be offensive...I just don't agree with their point of view...so don't get offended...it wasn't meant that way.)**

"And I object Too!..I'm going to KILL you for saying that...I told you to stop!"

I gave Husky a look and with both started advancing on him...

"Ok..ok! I was only joking...Just like with "Merome"."

With that I saw Mitch pretend to gag...As much as we had fun with this, all three of them had girlfriends...it was kind of wrong...and totally hilarious to watch. I sighed...

"Can we go already?"

I said. I saw Mitch pull out four teleportation cubes and hand one to each of us.

"Ready?"

We all nodded...

"Ok...three...two...one...Go!"

The moment Husky said Go, we all pressed the button and teleported to Spawn City's hub, ignoring the beaming white light that blinded us.

* * *

**? POV**

I looked down at my watch and listened to my boss:

_"Remember to watch them carefully and make sure you enter the same hub as them. Wait till the Death match before you try anything...unless you really need to...make sure you have a good weapon...but hide it...and don't let them see it...your clothes will protect you...so wear crappy armor...make them believe your weak and they'll ignore you...Got it?"_

"Yes sir!"

_"And was is our goal?"_

"To destroy Team Crafted and The Pack!"

_"Good boy! And don't forget it!"_

"Yes Sir!"

My head flipped around as I saw my targets. Lifting my scanner up I checked their identity...ItentacleBob...hmm good, next...HuskyMudkip...check...ASFJerome...check...and my enemy...BajanCanadian...I hated him...

_"That's your cue...Go...and stay out of sight..."_

I nodded at my boss and closed the watch. With a smile I thought:

"It's my turn to become famous...so watch your back..."

I got up and walked behind them, making sure to stay in the shadows.

* * *

**What do ya guys think of that? Was it good? Remember to review (she said with puppy dog eyes)...IF all goes well in the series...I may turn it into a whole series with different parts...so yea...**

**Later,**

**Nelly XD**

**List Of Characters:**

**TheBajanCanadian**

**ASFJerome**

**HuskyMudkipz**

**ItentacleBob (Fictional)**

**And Some unknown creep and his boss.**

**More chapters and characters will be added soon.**


	2. Warning

**ItentacleBob's POV:**

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around at Spawn City...I gave my friends a big goofy smile and we all walked off, toward Deadlox's server, none of us noticing the pair of eye's watching our every move.

**(A Couple Minutes Later)**

"Which map do we enter?"

I asked and looked around...we were going to go for SG30, but the map was full...

"Hmm...how about SG27 or Breeze Island?"

All three of us looked at Mitch with a smile...that was our favorite map...we were just about to press the sign when we heard a "NO!" and some unknown force rammed into us...knocking us down.

"HEY!"

"AHH!"

"WHAT THE!"

"WHO DID THAT?!"

We looked at our assailant...it was a blond haired kid...no older than 14 yrs. old.

"Hey kid!...What the hell was that for?!"

I heard the anger creeping up in Jerome's voice...he was mad...I could see why...all three of us fell on him...ouch!...that had to hurt. I watched the kid stare at his blocky hands...avoiding our gaze.

"Guys...lets just go."

We all looked at Mitch and nodded...there was no point in this...but like deja vu the kid stopped us again...

"WAIT!"

All four of us flipped around and looked at him...

"You CAN'T go in there..."

I saw Husky walk over to the kid and ask him:

"Why?...Is someone in there?"

"What?...No...not anymore..."

Mitch and I gave each other a puzzled look...what was going on?

"Well then...what is it?"

"Something is VERY wrong with the server...my brother went in a map...and he took REAL damage..."

I gave a side-glance to Jerome...Real damage?...what was this kid talking about...

"You don't believe me...do you?...I promise...i'm not kidding...you guys could get hurt badly..."

And before we could reply, we saw the kid take off...running into another building...

"Hmmm...what did he mean by that?"

I looked at Husky...

"I don't know..."

"Guy's...maybe we shouldn't go in there..."

I looked at Mitch and nodded...that kid didn't look like he was joking. With a sigh...i was about to suggest going and playing some Spleef, when I heard a whoosh and looked behind me, to see Husky enter the map. I groaned...i guess Husky decided for us...

"Well boys...i guess we have no choice...do we?"

Jerome and I nodded and looked at Mitch...

"Ok Bobby... Jerome...you guys ready?"

"Yes.."

Jerome and I said in unison...

"Ok then! LETS DO THIS!"

All three of us hit the sign, and got transported on our pedestals. As i felt the plate rising, I closed my eyes and smelled the sea breeze, that was calling me home.

* * *

**TDM's POV: (Yes...I added Dan...I made it so he knows everyone in the story and is friends with them...so yeah...(don't rage me for this...))**

* * *

I looked down at my skeleton dog Grim and watched him as he played with his chew toy, his bony tail wagging 40 miles and hour. I smiled...it was a beautiful day...maybe we could try out Trayruas's new invention?

*beep *beep *Beep *BEEP

I ran to the monitor and looked at my Minenet...who was calling me now? Was it Mitch? To my surprise it wasn't...It was Deadlox... and a very panicked Deadlox at that. Puzzled I opened up Skype and waved a hello...

"Ummm...Dan...I need your help NOW!"

"Dude...what's going on?...Calm down..."

"Well you know my Hunger Games server?"

"Yea?"

"Someone hacked into it...the locked me out and I have no idea what to do..."

"Have you tried your security codes?"

"Yes! I've tried EVERYTHING...codes, fingerprints, passwords...NOTHINGS working!"

I thought for a moment...what the hell is going on?

"Ok...Call Vikk and Sky over...and-"

"HEY!"

I looked behind me...speak of the devil...Vikk and Sky were right here...wait...HOW DID THE GET HERE!

"How did you-"

Before I could finish, Sky cut me off

"Dan...Grab your armor, sword and let's go...we don't have a lot of time."

I nodded, said goodbye to Deadlox and ran into my room.

"Trayruas!...Where are you?!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked behind me...and my eyes met with the Doc himself...

"Right here!...And I heard what happened...should I grab my laptop?"

"Yea...and the decoding software..."

With a nod he turned around and grabbed his stuff...now for me. Where was my stuff? With a sigh, I opened my chest...gold, no...iron shovel, no...diamonds...no...wait a minute! DIAMONDS!?...That's where they were! Grumbling, I searched through the chest for a couple more seconds and found it...my enchanted diamond sword and enchanted armor. I slipped my armor on, grabbed my sword and ran out of the room...with Trayruas trailing in my footsteps.

"Ready!"

Sky and Vikk gave each other a glance when they saw Trayruas but nodded...

"Come one then!"

"Ok...Grim!...Guard the lab...a' boy?"

As we left the lab, I patted the cool iron wall of the lab...I had a feeling we wouldn't be back for a while.

* * *

**What do ya guys think of that? Was it good? Remember to review or send me a PM and tell me what you think...so yea...and i know what you guys are waiting for...some Hunger Games action...and I promise...all of that action will be in the next chapter...**

**Later,**

**Nelly XD**

* * *

**List Of Characters:**

**TheBajanCanadian**

**ASFJerome**

**HuskyMudkipz**

**ItentacleBob (Fictional)**

**TDM**

**Deadlox**

**Skydoesminecraft **

**Vikkstar123**

**And some kid that I called Sam (I have no idea why I named him...)**

**Notice:**

**More characters will be added soon.**


	3. Death-Match

**ItentacleBob's POV:**

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around at the map...ahhhh...Breeze Island...my favorite. Beside me, I saw Husky and Jerome...hmm, now where was Bejan?... I looked around for a bit more and the saw him as he waved over to us...he was about 10 tributes to the right...perfect.

"Husky...HUSKY!"

I looked at Jerome...

"Yes?"

"Do you guys know our plan?"

Both Husky and I nodded...it was simple...Jerome, Mitch and I would run to the middle and grab the loots, while Husky would stay in the outer area near a specific chest and be "our eyes" in the sky...or in this case...mountain. My friends and I exchanged one smile before the countdown.

"11"

I closed my eyes and thought about my life.

"10"

The day I joined Team Crafted.

"9"

The day I met TDM, FreddiSal and Enshine.

"8"

The day I joined The Pack.

"7"

The day every member that left Team Crafted was reunited and joined the team again. _**(Cheesy)**_

"6"

The day Team Crafted made a alliance with The Pack.

"5"

The day I killed the King.

"4"

The day I got my dragon.

"3"

The day I defeated the Kalos League **(Yes...I went Pokemon on you guys...but don't worry...this isn't a crossover...but I make no promise on the next parts...)**

"2"

The day I became a Hunger Games champ.

"1"

I opened my eye's and dove into the salty water, cutting through the waves. In 15 seconds I reached the Courpicana, grabbed a sword form the chest and killed the guy next to me. I turned towards the chest and grabbed: a cake and 5 mutton, 2 iron chest-plates...a diamond chest-plate...2 diamond axes...2 diamonds, 2 iron knifes and a irons sword. Beside me i heard Mitch rummaging though a chest...

"Anything good?"

I asked him...

"Yeah!"

Then I saw some one behind him with a bow...

"Mitch?"

I saw him look up...

"Yea?"

"DUCK!"

I yelled and threw my iron knife in the other tribute's head...He grew immensely red and fell back into the water...his blood turning the ocean pink...Then we heard:

_"Matplays98 was killed by ItentacleBob"_

I saw Mitch smile at me.

"Thanks..."

"No prob."

I turned around and ran to the bushes with Jerome and Mitch on my trail...I saw Husky wave to us and we ran through the jungle putting some distance between us and other players. After reaching that hidden house, we climbed down the ladder and sorted our stuff. I smiled at my friends and pulled out my sword...it was a nice, heavy blade...a perfect blade for death-match...but still not a diamond one. In 5 minutes we sorted our stuff out, and I looked at my friends. Mitch was wearing a iron chest-plate and boot's with diamond leggings and a chain helmet. Jerome and Husky were both wearing full iron and I was wearing full iron except for a diamond chest-plate. As for weapons, Jerome had 2 diamond axes, Mitch and I had a diamond sword and Husky had a iron sword and a bow with 15 arrow's. I had a strong feeling we would win for sure!

**(14 dead tributes later...(MAN...I sound like SpongeBob...))**

All 4 of us walked into the clearing...hmm...5 more tributes until death match...hmm...were could they be?Well I got my answer...as a arrow almost hit me in the face...literally...that is, if Mitch hadn't tackled me out the way. In response I saw Husky shoot 3 arrow's and watched a player fall out of the tree...dead. Instantly we formed a square... and pulled out our swords...or in the Bacca's case...axes. Mitch and I went for the first two swordsman and...the battle began.

I looked at my opponent...his name was Chris the Disk...hmmm. We both circled each other for a second...hmm...were do I attack him...AH HA! he has leather pants...perfect! I swung my sword at his knee and made a perfect hit...but I never expected him to grab my foot and trip me. I grunted, and side kicked his face, grabbed my sword and tried to hit his leg again but he anticipated that and blocked...what now?..then I did something crazy...I set some TNT down and light it...just as he was running towards me in a charge... I ducked when he swung his sword and dove to the ground next to me. I covered my head as he exploded along with the TNT...his items flying everywhere.

"Great Job Dood!"

I looked at Jerome and smiled...wait...what was he doing up in a tree?

I looked at the others...Husky shot his "enemy" with 5 arrows, Mitch STILL had his sword in other guys head...and as for Jerome...he had cut off his "enemy's" head...I chuckled...our Bacca was strong alright. We looked up and saw our clock telling us

_"Death-Match in 1.30 minutes"_

With a smile, I nodded at my friends and we took off, running to the Death-Match arena.

**(1.25 minutes later)**

_"5...4...3...2...1! Let Death-match BEGIN!"_

I smirked and stepped off my pedestal...

"So...how do we do this?"

I looked at Husky and replied:

"Well...how about I battle Mitch and You battle Jerome...then the last two regen. and fight to the death with a raw chicken?"

"What about him?"

I looked at who Mitch was pointing to...he was a 15 yr. old kid...he seemed pretty wimpy...only leather pants and a fishing pole...

"Winner kills him..."

I saw Jerome, Mitch and Husky nod...perfect. I decided to regen. a bit and then started to circle Mitch.

"Bobby...Make sure to say hey to Sky when you lose..."

I smirked

"Not a chance!"

I said and side kicked him him the gut...I heard him yelp Ooof! and I charged at him and tackled him down...but he was ready and grabbed my arm and threw me back...

"You little-"

I muttered and we ran towards each other, our swords raised. *Clank!... Every time I jabbed at him, he blocked it...I needed a new strategy...we both walked back a bit and panted...he was strong, that was for sure...

"Heyyyyy fishey fishey!"

Mitch and I looked at Jerome and Husky who were battling knee to knee...or should I say fur to fin **(WARNING! Useless pun has been inserted...shield your eyes and read on)**

"I AM NOT A FISH! I'M A AMPHIBIAN!"

Mitch, Jerome and I laughed our head off...it's hilarious when he rages over this...then I thought...fish! I knew what I had to do... I turned to Mitch and grabbed my sword...hmmm...he was ready, but not for this. With a smirk I reached into my bag, grabbed a raw fish and threw it on his face.

"Ahhhhh!"

I saw him dive into the sand, and as he dodged it, I stabbed him in the thigh.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

I heard Mitch scream in pain and fall to the ground. I smirked...he had done this before...he played that act before...or so I thought...until I saw blood seeping from his leg.

"Oh My God! Mitch!"

I yelled and kneeled down by his side...

"Arghhhhh! It hurts...!"

I looked at his leg...it was a huge wound, running about 6 inches in length. On the inside I was kicking myself...why did I have to do that? Behind me I saw Husky and Jerome running to us.

"MITCH! What happened Bobby?!"

I looked at Jerome and replied

"I have no idea...we were fighting...and then I hit his leg and he started bleeding..."

Jerome nodded and bent towards Mitch...I watched as Jerome cut off his shirt's sleeve and wrapped Mitch's leg...I sighed...what was going on? I turned around and felt Husky put his hand on my shoulder...

"Bobby...something is VERY wrong...he's not supposed to take damage..."

The moment he said damage...my head lit up...

"Husky!"

"What?"

"That kid...the blond one...he was right...when he said we would take REAL damage."

Jerome's eyes widened when I finished my sentence...before he could reply though, I heard:

"WATCH OUT!"

And saw Husky tackle both of us down, saving us from a sword in the head. I shook my head and rolled to the side...what happened?...I heaved myself up and saw that kid, pointing a arrow at Mitch.

"NO MITCH!"

I turned and saw Jerome jump in front of Mitch, just as the arrow was about to hit him, but instead the arrow hit Jerome right in the chest...after that it was all chaos. I heard Mitch yell and run...well crawl...to Jerome, while Husky and I tried to tackle the bowmen down...I gasped as I saw Husky fall over when a arrow hit him. Next thing I knew, the kid was pointing the bow at me. I rolled and tried to dodge it, but I was too late. When it hit me, I yelped and fell back. With a grunt, I looked up at him...and to my horror I saw him light TNT...The warning just met my lips, when the TNT exploded and the world went black.

* * *

**WHEW! Long one. What do ya guys think of that? Was it good? Remember to review or send me a PM and tell me what you think...so yea...and i know you guys are wondering...WHY IN THE NAME OF NOTCH DID JEROME GET SHOT!?...well...you see...i have a dark side...so yea...don't worry he'll be ok...kinda of...but he'll live...(do I sound heartless?)**

**Oh and i just want to say that-**

**Jerome: Nelly does NOT own any of these character's AT ALL...**

**Me: JEROME! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE IN A COMA!**

**Jerome: Ummmmm...shouldn't you be happy i'm alive? And you shouldn't have spolied that.**

**Me: Get Back in there before I literally put you in a coma!**

**Jerome: Ok...ok...witch...**

**Me: I HEARD THAT...anyway...**

***turns to the reader...**

**Me: None of you saw that...this was all a dream...**

**Later,**

**Nelly XD**

* * *

**List Of Characters:**

**TheBajanCanadian (Broken Wrist and Leg)**

**ASFJerome (In A Coma (spoiled)**

**HuskyMudkipz (Broken Arm)**

**ItentacleBob (Fictional, Broken Arm)**

**TDM**

**Deadlox**

**Skydoesminecraft **

**PrestonPlayz or Preston**

**CraftBattleDuty**

**Mr. Woofeles**

**Vikkstar123**

**TNT (The Fictional Bowmen, ****Multiple bruises****)**

**Notice:**

**More characters will be added soon and I have added the status in which each player is in.**


	4. Straws

**WARNING: This chapter contains foul language...If you do not mind the bleeps, then read on. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Skydoesminecraft's or Sky's POV:**

* * *

I sighed and looked around...this wasn't good...hold on...some of you maybe wondering what happened...well...let me tell you.

After the TNT exploded, Deadlox managed to teleport, me, Jason (or MC Universe) and DanTDM into the arena with our weapons and 7 teleportation cubes. But, we were met with 5 bowmen and their leader...TNT...or as we soon found out...Entity 303. Normally, he had a advantage over us...but, ItentacleBob, Husky, Jerome and Mitch had dealt a lot of damage to them...and we soon overpowered them, but unfortunately, the manage to teleport away. Now that they were gone, we turned our attention to our friends. By the time we came back, Jerome was looking deathly pale...which under all that fur is VERY hard to see...that meant thing's were not good in his nogon. Now two hours later, Jerome was in a coma and everyone else was unconscious. And to top thing's off, SSundee went missing about four hours after we rescued them...not a good day, right?

I looked up and weakly smiled at Jason, who was coming over here...

"Sky...are you going to tell Mitch?"

I thought for a moment...

"No...I won't Jason..."

"But...he deserves to know...you know that..."

"He'll be crushed...you know I can't do that to him..."

"Ok...fine...But what about SSundee?"

"Well...-"

But I was cut off...by who? Craftbattleduty.

"Lachlan?...What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and looked at us...

"Well...Vikk emailed me and told me what happened...so I took the fastest flight over here..."

"Ohhhh"

Jason and I said in unison...

"Ok...so tell me the whole story..."

I looked at Jason...well...I can't hide it from everyone. With a sigh I explained to him what happened. After I was done, he asked only one question:

"Ok...Are you going to call Seto?"

I thought for a moment...Seto was SSundee's best friend...well one of them.

"Yeah...I think I should..."

I felt Jason put a hand on me and turned towards him:

"Adam...it's a bad idea...Seto HATES Mitch...they didn't make up like you guys did..."

I sighed...I remembered our fall out:

_"WHY DO YOU DO THIS EVERY TIME DAMN IT!"_

_"Because I want the team to go forward IDIOT!"_

_"That's a bunch of b***s**T! YOUR JUST A F*****G GOLD DIGGER! You did it with ASF and your doing it now!"_

_"I thought you said you had my back...You damn liar!"_

_"I did...until you started milking all of us for money you Asshole!"_

_"You know what...F**K YOU!...YOUR the one that's dragging us down..."_

_"THAT'S IT! I'M SICK OF YOUR F*****G CRAP! I'M OUT OF HERE!"_

_"GOOD! GET THE F**K OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

_I remembered swerving around and glaring at Mitch for one last time before I left..._

_(vision end)_

I regretted that day...we wouldn't talk to each other for two years...well...at least thing's were better now...we were friends again and nothing could change that...and with Team Crafted reunited what could go wrong...oh yeah...Seto. I sighed...

"Look...Lachlan, Jason...they need to see each other at some point...who know's? Maybe they'll make up?"

I heard Jason sigh...it was a long shot...I knew it...but what could I do? It was now or never...I barely heard him say that he was going to go get Seto...I knew I was grasping on straws...but maybe it would work...maybe.

* * *

**Ok, first... Sorry for the short one. The next one will be longer (I promise that). What do ya guys think of that? Was it good? Remember to review or send me a PM and tell me what you think...so yea...**

**Me: Oh and I just want to say that-**

**Jerome: Nelly does NOT own any of these character's AT ALL...Because that would be illegal...yea**

**Me: JEROME! YOU...Ugh...I give up...**

**Jerome: YES!**

**Me: Ok...now will you get back in there?**

**Jerome: Say please?**

**Me: Ok...fine...please?**

***turns to the reader...**

**Jerome: Ok...later gators!**

**Me: Now excuse me, while I stalk Rejectedshotgun for ep. 10 of The Haunted...**

**Later,**

**Nelly XD**

* * *

**List Of Characters (in the story so far):**

**TheBajanCanadian (Broken Wrist and Leg)**

**ASFJerome (In A Coma )**

**HuskyMudkipz (Broken Arm)**

**ItentacleBob (Fictional, Broken Arm)**

**TDM**

**Deadlox**

**Skydoesminecraft**

**MC Universe**

**CraftBattleDuty**

**Vikkstar123**

**Entity303**


	5. Friends

**WARNING: This chapter also contains foul language...If you do not mind the bleeps, then read on. You have been warned. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**ItentacleBob's POV:**

* * *

I groaned and opened my heavy eyes...where was I? As soon as I regained my sight, the first thing saw was cool golden walls. Great. I was in Budder kingdom's infirmary...this was not good. As I struggled to heave myself up, I saw Sky, TDM and Lachlan come in the room.

"Hey! Bobby! Your awake!"

I glared at Sky for a second,

"Sky...my head is about to cave in...will you stop yelling?"

"Oh...yea...Lachlan, Dan?...Mind helping me get him out of bed?"

"Sure."

They said in unison.

10 minutes later I met Mitch and Husky in the "living" room, and sighed when I realized that all three of us were wearing crutches.

"BOBBY!"

Mitch and Husky yelped in unison, as they walked over and gave me hug.I hugged them back and ignored my throbbing head for a moment. But as they did I remembered something...there were three of us here...not four.

"Ummm...Sky...where's Jerome?"

I watched Sky, TDM and Lachlan get really quiet and feared the worst. It looks like Mitch and Husky were thinking the same.

"Yea...I've been asking that question for a hour."

I glanced at Mitch...an hour? That means something went really wrong.

"Sky...you can't hide it anymore..."

"Hide what?"

I heard the intensity rising in Mitch's voice as I clasped his shoulder...Mitch had a tendency to get VERY protective with ALL of his friends. I heard Sky sigh...what ever went wrong...it was really bothering him.

"Well...guys...Jerome...'

"Jerome is what?! Spit it out!"

Welp...it looks like Husky reached his breaking point to...and so had I.

"He's right Sky...tell us already!"

I heard Sky sigh for the last time and look us straight in the eye.

"Guys...Jerome is in a coma..."

The moment the words left his mouth, all three of us grew tense...Jerome in a coma? Impossible. But then again...it was...he took a arrow straight to the chest...but...no...it's a mistake! I faintly heard Mitch yelling at Sky...telling him he made a mistake. I felt TDM pull me, Husky and Mitch down onto the couch, trying to calm us down. Just then I saw Jason walk into the room with the last person I expected to see...SetoSorcerer. Seto walked into the room and gave Sky a hug, muttering something about SSundee...wait...Ssundee? What in the Nether is going on? Just then he saw Mitch and, Seto's whole face turned cold and hard.

"You...What the hell are YOU doing here? Huh? Are you trying to mess the team up again?"

"Wha-"

But Mitch was cut off, as Seto kept on rambling...and soon it was Mitch's face that went hard.

"Sky! What the hell is he doing here? Why did you invite that b*****d?"

"SETO! He's my friend now! OUR FRIEND!"

"Our? You mean HE'S In the team again?"

"Yes...we made up...And you should too."

"HELL NO! Are you CRAZY? He's going to drag us down!"

"No he won't he's changed...He's the one that reunited Team Crafted again...were all friends...can't you just make up?"

"Like I said, HELL NO! He's a m****r f*****g b*****d! That -"

But he never got to finish, because while he was talking, Mitch got closer to him and punched square in the jaw. Seto's eyes widened as he grasped his jaw...but this time it was Mitch time to talk.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

"NO WAY! I don't take directions from an a**hole!"

Just when Seto finished his sentence, Mitch lurched forward, grabbed Seto by the collar and slammed him on the wall. Seto gaped at Mitch...and so did the rest of us...damn it, he was strong.

"JUST SHUT UP SETO! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! DAMN IT! I have enough going on without your stupid crap! ESPECIALLY NOW THAT JEROME IS IN A F*****G COMA!"

When the word's left Mitch's mouth, I saw Seto grow still due to the shock of what he just heard...Seto studied Mitch for a moment...

"Jerome...is in a coma?"

Mitch instantly regretted what he said...you could see the regret in his eyes...this must of brought many memories back...

"Mitch...what happened?"

Mitch started to tear up...

"Well...h-he...I w-was going to g-get shot with a Notchdamn arrow when...he saved me...and h-he got hit..."

Suddenly Mitch collapsed into Seto's arms and started sobbing...Seto was shocked..but to our relief, he hugged Mitch back.

"He saved me Seto...the idiot saved me...And I could lose him..."

"Mitch...I'm sorry..."

"No...I'm sorry...I never meant to drive you away...I've regretted it for 5 f*****g years...don't go again...I can't lose anyone else..."

Seto's eyes widened...I hoped he would forgive Mitch...We all needed each other...ESPECIALLY now. And he did.

"Don't worry Mitch... I forgive you..."

I saw Mitch smile...and for once in 5 years, Seto returned the smile. But that didn't last for long. As we were welcoming Seto back into the team...we heard a blast.

"What the!?"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Suddenly I some unknown force rammed my head and I crumpled to the ground and clutched my head.

"BOBBY?"

"WHAT GOING ON?"

I heard my friends talking to me but I ignored them...because I saw him...Entity303...I stumbled blindly towards him...only to see him disappear. Behind me, I felt TDM place a hand on me

"Bobby...are you okay? What is it?"

I looked at him confused...

"Don't you see him?"

"See who?"

I was going to answer, when I saw him reappear behind Dan. I pushed Dan out of the way, and suddenly, I don't know how I did it, but I fire appeared in my hands. Before I could think, I shot out fire balls at him. Beside me I heard my friends yelling at me to stop...and that's the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

**Seto's POV:**

* * *

"Hey Sky...Hey Ty"

"Hey Seto."

Sky and Deadlox or Ty said in unison.

It was 10 hours after Bobby started shooting fire balls, and I was in my old room, reading through my spell book's, trying to find figure out just WHAT THE HELL happened.

"What have you found so far?"

"Well not much..."

I sighed and picked up another book...hmm...It was called: HIM...As I started reading the book, I also talked with Sky and Deadlox...I asked a few important questions...

"Were his hands burned?"

Sky sighed.

"Thankfully no."

"Ty...You were closest...well other than TDM...who I really think we shouldn't wake him up now...not after what happened..."

"Ok...what are you getting at?"

"Well...were his eyes glowing?" **(If ANYONE know's were I got this from PM me and you shall get a shout-out (that is the prize for guessing correctly...))**

"Ummmm...yes...why?"

When I heard his answer my jaw dropped and I let go of the book...I barley heard it clatter on the ground...Slowly I sat down...this can't be happening...I felt Sky put a hand on me, and looked up at him...

"Seto...what's wrong?"

Both Sky and Ty were deadly pale when I told them my answer...

"Well...If that's the case, then...I believe...Bobby's the son of Herobrine."

* * *

**What do ya guys think of that cliffhanger? Was it a good reunion? Remember to review or send me a PM and tell me what you think...so yea...And just so you guys know, I've gotten A LOT of questions asking this...and no...there will be no shipping in this...so no: Merome, no Skylox or anything like that...don't rage me for this...but don't expect it now or in the future...yea...sorry :(.**

**Me: Oh and I just want to say that-**

**Mitch: Nelly does NOT own any of these character's...Because that would be illegal and wrong...**

**Me: MITCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?...Ugh...GET OUT!**

**Mitch: Fine...ughh...**

**Me: Now excuse me, while I continue to stalk Rejectedshotgun for ep. 10 of The Haunted...because it's still not out...**

**Later,**

**Nelly XD**

* * *

**List Of Characters (in the story so far):**

**TheBajanCanadian (Broken Wrist and Leg)**

**ASFJerome (In A Coma )**

**HuskyMudkipz (Broken Arm)**

**ItentacleBob (Fictional, Broken Arm)**

**TDM**

**Deadlox**

**Skydoesminecraft**

**MC Universe**

**CraftBattleDuty**

**Vikkstar123**

**SetoSorcerer**

**Entity303**


	6. Confusion

**ItentacleBob's POV:**

* * *

I groaned and opened my heavy eyes...ugh...I was still Budder kingdom's infirmary...not again...clutching my head, I sat up and looked around...no one was here...well except for a snoring Seto. Memories starting flooding back and I looked down at my hands...they weren't burned...so what the hell happened? Beside me, I heard Seto stir and sit up...

"Hey! Bobby...your awake!"

"Yea...what in the Nether happened?"

"Ummm...well...you need to read this, in order to understand...what's going on..."

And with that, he thrust this blue leather book into my hands...hmmm...It was called Him...hmmmm...giving Seto a puzzled look, I opened the book and scanned the pages. After reading for a while, I got to a certain page that sparked a interest in me. It read:

_"There is a legend to be told...1,000 years on the day, when his castle fell...there's still is not a man who lives to tell of what happened that day and year. _**(OK can anyone tell me were this is from?...you know the part before the bold?) **_The prophecy starts with a boy who unites to team and his name will start with an I and end's with an B. He the son of Herobrine destroy the evil that is held in by a red eyed man."_

I shuddered...what could this...wait...starts with an I and end's with an B...unites two teams? Oh dear...that sounds alot like me...but wait...Son of Herobrine...what the? I'm 100% sure i'm NOT the son Of Herobrine...my father doesn't even look like him...He has black hair...not brown...

"Seto...This isn't me..."

"How do you know?"

"Well..."

I pulled out a picture of my parents...Seto studied it for a moment...

"Look...Seto...I know i'm not adopted and my father is nothing like Herobrine...so.."

"But you posses most of his powers...how is that possible?"

"I think FrediiSaal and Enshine might know..."

"Why would they know?"

"Ummm...Herobrine is Enshine's freakin brother...duh"

"Oh yea...Ok i'll call them over..."

**(30 minutes later)**

I sighed and looked around...Mitch, Sky, Husky, Lachlan, Seto, TDM, Ty, Bashur, Fredii and Enshine were all here...as for the rest of the Team...they were out guarding the "base"...from 303's "minions"...well except for Jerome.

"Ok...so what do you think is going on?"

I asked Enshine.

'Well...There is NO way your his son...I would know...But somehow you have his powers...so you must be related to him..."

"How...I know my family tree...and HE was not in it..."

Seto put a hand on my shoulder...

"Well...not all family's have a complete tree..."

I saw Fredii nod and reply...

"He's right. So somehow your related to him...and his genetic code passed on to you..."

I heard Mitch groan...

'Agh...all this science stuff...it's so confusing..."

DanTDM chuckled...

"Ok Trayarus...explain how it works..."

"Glady Dan...See...That person doesn't need to be directly related to you in order to get his genes...DNA-"

"Hah...you said genes...like my blue jeans..." **(LOL Sky)**

I rolled my eyes as Sky and Deadlox laughed there heads off...they are so immature...but soon Mitch and the others started laughing too...and I gradually joined in...that is until Trayarus started glaring at me...I coughed awkwardly...and when the others saw Trayarus's "death" glare they stopped too...

"Anyway, as I was saying...That person's DNA can be passed on as a repetitive trait...and it can go "undetected" for many generations...which is why you have Herobrines DNA Bobby."

I sat there puzzled...hmmmm...so I was somehow related to him...wait...that means i'm related to...

"Enshine...that means we're related..."

"Yea...I guess we are..."

"But how? Are you guys cousins or brothers?"

I gave Mitch a ridiculous look when he said brothers...really? I was going to reply when we heard a crash.

"What the?! AGAIN?!"

I grabbed my Ultimate Sword and ran out of the room, with Dan, Sky, Mitch and the other's trailing in my footsteps. I turned left into the main room and gasped...zombies and skeletons everywhere...oh crap. We all pulled out our swords...beside me I heard a groan and looked down to see Vikk, Preston and Jason under a pile of rubble...

"Guys! Their hurt!"

I pointed the three out and unsheathed my sword as Sky, Seto and Deadlox started to remove the rubble. I got into my fighting stance and watched Dan, Husky, Lachlan and Mitch do the same...it was time to fight. With a yell, I ran and cut off a zombie's arm and head and stabbed the other one in the chest. I ducked as four arrow's came at me and sliced a Skeleton in two. I watched as Mitch side-kicked a zombie in the chest, stabbed his "friend" and threw his sword at a Skeleton's head. I looked around and watched as more mob's came in...then it hit me...most mobs are no friendly...so what was going wrong? Some one must be controlling the "outcasts" or the still hostile mobs.

"Guys! There are too many!"

I looked at Seto as he cut a Creeper in two...he was right...there were about 100 monsters or more...to many for us. Then as if on cue...something slammed into the ground in a fiery orb, instantly killing all the mobs. I side-glanced at the others...who the Hell was that? As the smoke cleared, I saw a dark hooded figure with a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, that was bending down, his hand on the ground...wait...was that a dragon next to him? Beside me I heard Lachlan gasp...

"That's a Void Dragon..."

Hmm...so I was right...I took a step forward and looked at the man...

"Who are you?"

I heard him chuckle as he stood up and sheathed his sword...or what looked like a sword...it was more of a pick-sword hybrid of some sort...

"I think you know who I am..."

And slowly he lifted his head and smiled...but he still kept his eyes closed...wait why were his eye's closed? Well once again I got my answer...As he opened his eyes, I stumbled back, almost falling into Mitch...Why?

Because my eye's were met with two blank glowing eyes...Herobrines eyes.

* * *

**What do ya guys think of that? Remember to review or send me a PM and tell me what you think...so yea...(And note: Trayarus is not a fighter..so he wasn't fighting any monsters...and he never will be). Oh and...I'm giving a shout out (and cookie) to Lya200 for getting the previous "question" correct and giving me the idea for the chapter's title...So yea...good job! And just a head's up Little Lizard and Tiny Turtle may be added in, two chapters from now if I get enough "votes"...so yea...**

**Me: Oh and I just want to say that-**

**Mitch: Nelly does NOT own any of these character's...Because that would be illegal...**

**Me: MITCH! THAT'S IT!...I give up...**

**Mitch: Yesssss!**

**Me: Now excuse me, while I continue to stalk Rejectedshotgun for ep. 10 of The Haunted...because it's STILL not out...WHY?!**

**Later,**

**Nelly XD**

* * *

**List Of Characters (in the story so far):**

**TheBajanCanadian (Broken Wrist and Leg)**

**ASFJerome (In A Coma )**

**HuskyMudkipz (Broken Arm)**

**ItentacleBob (Fictional, Broken Arm)**

**TDM**

**Deadlox**

**Skydoesminecraft**

**MC Universe**

**CraftBattleDuty**

**Vikkstar123**

**SetoSorcerer**

**Preston or TBRNFrags**

**Entity303**

**Herobrine**

**FrediiSaal or FrediiSaalAnimations**

**BashurUniverse**

**Enshine**


	7. Past

**ItentacleBob's POV:**

* * *

I stumbled back...no way...I glared at the monster in front of me...

"Herobrine."

"In the flesh."

He smirked and held his hand out for me to shake...I slapped it aside...

"Hmm...I see...none of you trust me..."

I saw Sky step forward, his face red in anger...

"Of course we don't! You've killed MILLIONS!"

Herobrine stepped back a bit...he seemed genuinely surprised to see Sky...wait why was that? Well I got my answer...

"Son..."

"SON!?"

All of us yelled...Sky shifted awkwardly...I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Sky...tell me he's lying..."

Sky looked at me, tears dripping down his face.

"He's not..."

Behind me, everyone gasped...how was this possible? Before I could ask, Herobrine cut in...

"Stop! He doesn't want to talk about this...Leave him alone and i'll explain..."

All of us looked at the King of the Nether with a questionable look...why does HE care? Well, it looks like Ty was thinking the same thing...

"Why do YOU care?"

"Because...He's MY son...And I will protect him...no matter what."

This time Sky spoke up...

"Why though?! YOU abandoned me...you killed all those people you b*****d! So why the HELL do you care?!"

I watched Herobrine go really quiet...my instinct's told me something was wrong here. Before I could say a word, Enshine, grumbled for a moment, stepped forward and grabbed Sky by the shirt, slamming him on the wall. Everyone yelped and tried to stop him, but he just pushed us aside.

"Would YOU shut the HELL up!? He just saved you damn life!"

Before any of us could try and do a thing, Herobrine walked forward, grabbed Enshine by the shirt, pulled him away from Sky and set him down by the rubble.

"Thank you Enshine...but one...NO ONE touches MY son...and two I don't need a lawyer..."

"I know...it's just..."

"Thank you...but no thank you...Sky...are you okay?"

Sky slowly nodded...and I heard Herobrine sigh...

"Ok...now may I tell what really happened?"

I glanced at the others...with a sigh...I turned to Herobrine and nodded...it's not fair to judge someone if you don't know both sides of the story.

"See...Sky...I never abondedned you...the truth is...Entity303 is mine and Notch's brother...When you were born, I named you Adam...and everything went well...for a year...then 303 started to get power hungry...and he managed to shape shift into...me...and started destroying millions of people lives...That continued for the next 8 years of your life, I thought that I was the one doing it...because...he MADE me believe so...Then I started to hallucinate...and when I punished you, it was never really me...he controlled me...Just like he did Bobby. When I realized what I had done...I felt horrible...so I sent you too the Overworld...and I went to the Aether, and stayed with Notch. But that amulet, you have...It was your birthday present...see it's supposed to protect you from him..."

Sky seemed to weigh things out...and Herobrine saw that...

"Sky...I would never hurt you...I've always been watching you...And when I realized that 303 would attack, I raced over here...I'm sorry..."

Finally...Sky did the one thing, I never expected...he collapsed into his Dad, in what looked like a hug. But when I saw a spot of expanding red blood on his back, I instantly knew something was wrong...

"GUYS!"

The other noticed something was wrong, and turned around Sky and Herobrine, who was now supporting his son's weight, keeping him from falling down and we surrounded them. Then I heard Mitch yelling:

"BOBBY!"

I turned and saw a arrow was just about to hit me in the head when, a red mist surrounded it and it hit the skeleton who shot it. Gaping, I turned and looked at Seto and Bashur...hmmm...they must have returned from dropping off Preston and the others in the Infirmary...just in time too.

"Guys! You okay?"

"NO! Sky's hurt...badly..."

Seto ran over and took of his undershirt, handed it to Mitch and put on his "other" shirt. He slowly wrapped Sky's wound, while the rest of us fought off the mobs around us. I turned to the nearest mobs, and as I jumped over a zombie, I stabbed a Creeper in the chest, lifted him and flung him at the group of Zombies, smiling as the blew up. But my victory was short lived, because 5 Creeper's surrounded us, and before we could lift a finger, they exploded, sending us flying to the walls. Pain shooted through my body and my vision started to blotch. The last thing I remember was Herobrine's eyes glowing as he shot 10 blue orbs into the sky. I released a small sigh and let the orb enfulge me.

* * *

**What do ya guys think of that? Do you think Herobrine is good or bad? Remember to review or send me a PM and tell me what you think...so yea... And...I'm giving a shout out (and cookie) to Lya200 for getting the previous "question" correct...she's on a role! **

**Me: And for the disclaimer, I just want to say that-**

**Herobrine: Nelly does NOT own any of these character's...Because that would be illegal...but I do *laughs evilly***

**Me: HEROBRINE?! THAT'S IT!...**

**Herobrine: WHAT!?**

**Me: GET OUT!**

**Herobrine: FINE!**

**Me: Ugh...I need a break...If you'll excuse me...i'm going to go get a cookie...**

**Mitch: THAT'S MY COOKIE!**

**Me: AGHHHHH! HELP...THERE A MANIAC CHASING ME!**

**Herobrine: I love my life...**

**Later,**

**Nelly XD**

* * *

**List Of Characters (in the story so far):**

**TheBajanCanadian **

**ASFJerome **

**HuskyMudkipz **

**ItentacleBob (Fictional)**

**TDM**

**Deadlox**

**Skydoesminecraft**

**MC Universe**

**CraftBattleDuty**

**Vikkstar123**

**SetoSorcerer**

**Preston or TBRNFrags**

**Entity303**

**Herobrine**

**FrediiSaal or FrediiSaalAnimations**

**BashurUniverse**

**Enshine**


	8. Mineshaft

**ItentacleBob's POV:**

* * *

I groaned and sat up...were the hell...wait...I was in the main room again...ugh...what happened? I looked up and saw none other than Herobrine, bending over me.

"Are you okay, kid?"

"Yea...ummm...I don't wanna complain...but HOW are we still alive?"

I saw him chuckle and give me a small smile...

"Well... I don't now if you saw it...but that orb, I shot out...it was like a healing shield...I can't exactly explain it but, it saved all of you."

When he finished his sentence I remembered...Sky!

"Is Sky okay?"

He nodded...

"Yes...like I said...it's a healing shield...Now...do you want to help me wake them up?"

I smiled...

"Sure."

(15 minutes later)

I watched Sky look at his chest with a puzzled look...I could see why...If I got shot, I'd be thinking the same thing. I looked around at all the members of Team Crafted and The Pack...none of us were guarding, because Herobrine sent "good" mobs to patrol the base.

"Ok...so we all know we need to stop Entity 303...but who should be going?"

I looked at Woofles...this was going to be hard...I looked at Herobrine and replied...if he knows 303 best...then he would choose who to go. And he agreed...I saw him study all of us for a moment...

"Well...I would say that Dan, Bobby, Mitch, Ant, Sky, Lachlan, and MC Universe should go..."

All of us nodded...but what about the others? I heard Herobrine whistle and glanced at the door. It looks like he called at Skeleton general.

"Yes Herobrine?"

"Can you guys stay here and guard this base?"

"Yes...should I call any Nether mobs?"

"Yes do that...Thank you."

As the Skeleton left, Herobrine looked at us with a small smile.

"Sky...the base will be safe...I think it would be best if we left in the morning..."

Sky and Mitch nodded...

"Yea...Dad...that would be best."

"Ok...i'm heading off to bed...Can I have the guest room?"

"Yes...Good night."

"Good Night."

As Herobrine left, Sky and Jason turned to us.

"Look...Vikk, Trayarus, Ty, Preston and Fredii are great with computers...can you guys hack into his system while were are gone?"

The five of them looked at Jason and smiled...Ty stepped forward and spoke for them.

"Of course we can...Here you guys take this ear piece so we can talk to each other...that way we can tell you his location..."

As we fitted the earpiece's in our ears...I saw Trayarus fiddling with his laptop, furiously typing in some type of map...when he was done, he turned and smiled.

"His location is in the mine-shaft below the cave system nearby...and it looks like he's resting for now...so by the morning you maybe able to catch up to him."

We nodded...but what about the rest of them? Well, it looks like Sky had that covered.

"Ok...thanks, Doctor T...now, as for the rest of you...mind helping Herobrines...er...I mean my dad's army...like help them protect our base?"

A chorus of shouts surrounded us...well I guess that was a yes...Sky smiled.

"Ok then...how about we go to bed?"

Everyone nodded and we left for our rooms. I jogged up to my room...well Mitch's, Jerome's and mine. With a sigh, I walked in, stuck my sword on it's case, sat on mu bed and shrugged my shoes off...It was going to be a LONG day tomorrow. I glanced at Mitch who was pulling off his checkered hoodie and gently placing his dog-tag on the nightstand. I smiled.

"Ok...so Mitch...I wanna ask you something..."

"Sure...what is it?"

"What does your dog tag say? I know that you and Jerome both have one...well his on the back his tie...but still...what does it say?"

I saw him sigh and lie down in his bed, pulling the covers of his chest...I didn't think he would reply, so I also settled down in bed and just as I felt drowsiness consume me, I heard his answer.

"It say's our saying...In benja we trust and For bacca we must...Good Night."

"Good Night."

I replied, sighing and staring at the dark wall, slowly lulling myself to sleep.

(19 hours later)

I looked around at the entrance in the mine-shaft...the guys had just left half an hour ago after dropping us off. And as far as Herobrine goes, he went off to the Aether to talk with Notch. With a sigh I motioned forward and we walked in. I glanced around at the cool stone walls and occasionally torches on the walls. Why did I have the feeling that something bad would happen? I clutched my sword harder and looked at the Ultimate armor we were wearing...this would protect us. I scanned my surroundings as we turned four corners and went down a wide hall way. Then suddenly we heard a crash and turned to see a bundle of rock and dirt smashing it's way to us.

"RUN!"

We took off jumping through hallways, trying to "confuse" the rock pile. But as if it were following us, which it was probably doing it followed the same corridors as us.  
"Guys! We need to loose it!"

They nodded and we started to throw blocks of cobblestone and obsidian behind us...but it just crumpled them and continued. Seeing that we couldn't stop it's path, we picked up our speed and ran for our lives. As I turned into another, I started panting and tried to ignore my burning legs and palpitating heart. Soon we found a long, stone bridge that combined the mine-shaft and another mine-shaft that was between a ravine. I heard Sky yelling for us to cross...and I knew why...we didn't have much time before that rock caught up to us...we had to cross fast and we did...well they did. First Sky and Jason passed and then Dan, Mitch and Ant went. Now it was my turn... as I started to cross, I tripped over a stray piece of cobblestone and to my horror, the rock was right behind me. I heard them yelling for me to get up but I couldn't...my foot was stuck in the stone. Muttering, I tried wrenching my foot free, but I couldn't. And just as I thought I'd become a pancake, I heard a yell above me and saw Sky, swinging on a vine right above my head. He grabbed my arm, pulled me up and we swung towards the ledge the other were on. We collapsed on the floor panting, and watched the bridge and rock fall down below. I smiled when I heard a crash, knowing that it was gone.

"Whew...we made it..."

I said as I leaned on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Or so we thought...I turned around and heard a a crackling sound...and to my horror...it came from under Dan's feet.

"DAN! RUN!"

Fear struck his face when he realized what was going on...but he was to late. He yelled out as the ground gave away under him and I lunged forward and grabbed his hand, catching him before he fell.

"Hold on...We're going to pull you up...Guys! I need help!"

I looked back and saw why none of the jumped forward...zombies. Oh crap...this was bad.

"Hold on Bobby...just give us a second...gah...Lachlan there are too many!"

I looked back down at Dan, desperately holding on to his arm...but my grip was weakening...and so was his. Then...something slammed into me and the force made me let go of Dan's arm.

"DAN!"

I tried catching his hand again but to no avail. My fingers just brushed his, when he plummeted below, into the darkness. And all I could do was sit there, listening to Zombies groan.

* * *

**TDM's POV:**

* * *

I woke to a sound of bones and something warm and wet on my face. Wait...wet? Grim. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw Trayraus and Grim standing over me. I rubbed my head and winced...well it looks like i'll have a big bruise. I heaved myself up and asked one question.

"Trayraus...what the hell happened?"

"Well...the ground under your feet crumbled and you fell off...if it wasn't for him you'd be dead."

I saw who he was pointing at and I swear my heart stopped. The Bacca was back.

* * *

**What do ya guys think of that? And yea...Jerome is BACK! Remember to review or send me a PM and tell me what you think...so yea... Until next time...enjoy!**

**Me: And for the disclaimer, I just want to say that-**

**Herobrine: Nelly does NOT own any of these character's...Because that would be illegal...**

**Me: HEROBRINE?! UGHHHHH...I am so done!**

**Herobrine: *smirks***

**Me: Ugh...I need a break...If you'll excuse me...i'm going to go get a cookie...umm...I mean cake**

**Derp Ssundee: THAT'S MY Cake! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THIS CAKE?**

**Me: AGHHHHH! HELP...THERE A DERPY MANIAC CHASING ME!**

**Herobrine: *grabs popcorn* I still love my life...**

**Later,**

**Nelly XD**

* * *

**List Of Characters (in the story so far):**

**TheBajanCanadian **

**ASFJerome **

**HuskyMudkipz **

**ItentacleBob (Fictional)**

**TDM**

**Deadlox**

**AntVenom**

**Skydoesminecraft**

**MC Universe**

**CraftBattleDuty**

**Vikkstar123**

**SetoSorcerer**

**Mr. Woofles**

**Preston or TBRNFrags**

**Entity303**

**Herobrine**

**FrediiSaal or FrediiSaalAnimations**

**BashurUniverse**

**Enshine**


	9. Battleground

**ItentacleBob's POV:**

* * *

I stared into the darkness...I can't believe I let go. Tears slowly dripped down my cheeks and I roughly wiped them away. Beside me, I heard that same Zombie that knocked into me. I flipped around and yelled at it, only to be responded by another groan. Anger surged through me as I flipped out my sword and chopped the Zombie's head off. I cleared my throat and looked at my sweating friends...we needed to do this.

"Bobby?...Ummm...were is Dan?"

I looked at Jason, heart broken...I had to tell them.

"Ummm...A zombie fell into me and I lost grip...He fell off the cliff and into the ravine..."

I glanced at my feet, fighting tears. I had failed him...and he could be dead because of it. I watched Sky embrace me in a hug...I stood there for a second and then left, walking ahead of them. Soon, Mitch and the other followed...until I stopped them. I pointed ahead and as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, something caught my attention...a purple orb holding a sword.

"Ummm...is that a enderman?"

"Endermans don't hold swords, Bobby!"

"Then what the HELL is that?"

We slowly raised our swords, and started to back away to the bridge...then I remembered that the bridge fell, and only the cliff was left. Suddenly, Mitch did a thing only Mitch would do...He grabbed a pail of water and threw it on the "thing".

"HEY!"

Everyone screamed...that thing could talk?! Wait...I knew that voice.

"Drake?!"

"Bobby?!"

I ran forward and held my torch out...there was no monster...only our favorite, dripping half-enderman Drake.

"Drake? What are YOU doing down here?"

"Ummm...same as you...trying to kill 303."

"Really?"

Mitch said, just as confused as I was.

"Yea."

Then another thought dawned to me...if Drake was here...then so was Grayson, Mia and Armen!

"Hey! Where are the others?"

"Just a little was back...ummm Sky...you may wanna put those shades on...your white eyes...may scare Armen..."

Sky looked shocked...how did he know?

"Wait...you knew?"

"Of course I did...It's hard not to miss..."

"When did you find out?"

"Ummm...when we went swimming...I still don't know why I agreed to that...but your glasses fell of and I say your eyes...and at night you glow like glowstone...yea."

As we stood there talking, I heard footsteps and whirled around, staring at the dark corridor behind us. An then I heard a voice.

"Ummm...shhhh Armen! Drake?!"

"I'm here!"

Soon Armen, Grayson and Mia stepped into view. They saw us and, their faces grew in shock...except for Armen's. He ran forward and embraced me in a hug.

"Bobby! How are you?"

"Ummm...Good...I guess."

"I guess? What's wrong?"

Quietly I told them about Dan...No one talked. I knew why...TDM was a good friend of ours. Especially to Me, Drake, Grayson, Mia and Armen. After we went through the portal and returned to our time **(Yes...I added another character to the Haunted...I don't know why...so shower me in rage...I know it's coming.) **, he helped us back on our feet, and even suggested to Team Crafted that I should join. Sighing, I stared at the empty space between us, realizing that Dan should have stood there. And I soon wondered why this felt so familiar.

(30 minutes later)

I sighed as we moved further and further and further from the fork in the road...well that's what we called it. We had decided to split into teams of two. Me, Mitch, Drake, Grayson and Armen would go right, and Sky, Ant, Lachlan, Mia and Jason would go left. Why did I leave them? What if something happens? Memories flood back to me...especially of Armen.

_"SCREW IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"_

_"NO ARMEN!"_

I shuddered. I'll never forget that day. I was so lost in my thoughts,that I didn't realize I was walking into a fence...and a bruise on my forehead proves it. Sighing, I rubbed my head and walked along with the others. Drake was reading some type of spell book, Armen was looking at his new sword, and of course Grayson was looking at a map. Mitch and I walked forward, holding the torches ahead of us, as we light the way. Everything was going well until we heard a scream. I flipped around...where did that come from? My heart pounded in my chest...damn it...I knew I shouldn't have left them.

"What in the name of Notch was that?!"

"I have no idea Drake!"

"Calm down...does ANYONE know where that came from?"

"Ummmm...in front of us...I think."

I stared at the others, my mind not comprehending what happened. All I could here was that same scream over and over and over in my head. Damn, now I know what Armen felt like.**(Anyone know where this is from?)** Who was that? Sky or Mia? My instincts took over my terror and I ran in front of the group, towards were I heard the screaming. I heard the others tell me to slow down, but I wouldn't. I had lost two friends and I wasn't going to lose a third. Suddenly ten seconds later, I felt someone tackle me down and my eyes met the emerald eyes of Grayson.

"What are you doing?!"

"Saving your life."

I turned and saw a arrow right were my head was two seconds ago. Slowly, Grayson rolled off of me and we got up, brushing ourselves off. Sighing, I thanked Grayson and waved the others forward, to a half lit room.

"Hey!"

We turned around and saw the others in the same room. We greeted each other happily...and when we saw no one was hurt we were puzzled. Who was the one screaming? We never got our answers What we did get was the ground spliiting under our feet into four main area's and two "mini islands".

"Who the HELL is doing this?"

"No idea."

"Ohhh But you do!"

I looked around trying to spot who said that. And then I saw him...Entity 303. I growled and tossed my dagger at him, but him chuckled and dodged it.

"Everything you try will be in vain boy."

"If it means I can kill you, then it's worth it!"

I snarled at him and threw another knife. Luckily it hit him in the leg. Unluckily, he responded by rising the lava under our islands...one fall and we'd be burned to a crisp.

"So, I know what you came here for. A battle. So come on then. Battle me. Or you can leave."

This time Mitch responded.

"We'll gladly battle you, a*****e!"

And with that, we split up. Mia, Sky and Drake were on one island, Mitch, Grayson and I were on the other island and finally Laclan, Ant and Armen were on the last one. 303 only laughed at us and stood on the fourth island. I stared into his cold red eyes. He's the reason Dan fell off the cliff. He's the reason Jerome is in a coma. I'm going to kill that b*****d! With a yell we charged forward. I jumped on his island, and started to throw hit after hit on him, which he dodged.

"DUCK!"

I did as I was told and smirked when a arrow hit his arm. He roared at us and leaped froward towards Grayson, throwing him at the stone wall, knocking him unconscious.

"GRAYSON!"

Anger surged through me and I leaped at him again, ignoring the Zombies that sprouted through the ground. I sliced his arm and flipped back, barley missing a death blow that came from his bone sword. Beside me, I heard a Zombie groan and instinctively stabbed it in the chest, killing it. I glanced at the others and saw, Drake, Armen and Mia, forming what looks like a back to back triangle and Mitch, Sky, Ant and Lachlan fighting zombies and shooting at 303. I nodded at them and continued fighting the Zombies around me. I sliced one in two and threw my last dagger at one behind Mia. She smiled and went to check on Grayson, who was beginning to wake up. Good. Now I need to find the demonic asshole that was chasing us and kill him. I picked up my sword and leaped onto his island.

"Well well. Finally decided to fight me?"

I snarled at him and replied:

"Go to hell!"

"Yes...I should visit my brother soon, shouldn't I?"

I never replied, I just charged at him at him and he met his bone sword with my Ultimate one. Swing after swing, I kept on battling, until I saw Armen lose his footing on a island. I quickly threw my sword at 303's leg, and caught Armen just as he fell. I saw him fall into lava once, and I wasn't going to see it happen again. Behind me, I heard 303 coming and knew I had to be quick, but Armen was too heavy for me. He almost threw both of us into the lava, when Grayson started to fire at him again. I smiled as he got hit. Good. He deserved it. Soon, Drake helped me pull Armen up, and we collapsed on the stone floor. Armen quickly thanked me and Drake, and then, we were battling once again. I turned and faced 303.

"Where's SSundee?!"

"Hmmm...I don't recall of that name."

"You son of a b****! WHERE IS HE!"

"You'll have to kill me."

"Gladly!"

W charged at each other at the same time, and I slashed at him repeatedly. He of course, blocked my hits easily, chuckling the whole time. Then to my surprise, a Zombie tackled me from behind. Groaning, I cut it's throat and stabbed it in the chest. I heaved it off of me and sprung up, looking around to see were 303 was. So I wasn't prepared, when he kicked me from behind and thrust me towards the wall. I squirmed under his grasp, trying to escape him, but to no avail.

"I told you to back out...didn't I?"

"Never."

"Fine, you'll have to learn the hard way."

And at the end of sentence, his cold, bony fingers grasped my neck. I struggled and tried to rip the off, but he was too strong. He started to taunt me as black splotches started to invade my vision.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

I gasped, trying to suck in any air I could. My vision was now fuzzy, and I could barley see the wall of Zombies protecting him, as he finished me off. In a final fight for my life, I picked up a dagger that was next to me and stabbed him in the chest. He yelled and dropped me as he fell back. We met the ground at the same time and I started sucking in big, deep breaths of air, filling my lungs repeatedly. Soon, my vision cleared and I could see what happened. Ant, Sky and Mitch were unconscious, and Grayson had four arrows sticking out of his torso. Lachlan and Armen were both fighting off some Zombies, while Mia and Drake were fighting off some Skeletons, with the aid of Enderman. Enderman? Drake, must of asked them for help. I looked around for my sword but it was gone. All I got was a kick in the stomach, that sent my flying back towards the wall. I coughed up some blood and looked at my attacker. 303. Before I could react, he picked me up and slammed again and again on the wall. I cried out as my back slammed against the stone wall. Soon my back was filled with bruises and most of the skin broke. I fell in a heap, trying to regain my strength. I groaned as he heaved me back up and forced me to stare into he blood like eyes.

"You fool! You'll suffer for your petty actions."

"F**k Off!"

In response he slammed me again on the wall. I bit my lip and tried to choke back another painful cry. He slowly brought his sword up to me and smiled a evil, sadistic smile.

"Last words?"

Oh, I had a last word. I flicked the birdy at him and punched him in the nose. He simply growled and drove his sword into my stomach. I gasped as pain shooted through me nerves, the pain unbearable. I weakly tried to remove the sword but every movement shooted more pain through my body. I yelled as he kicked my side and stuck the sword in farther. My vision began to cloud and every breath I took caused sharp waves of pain to travel over my body. I whimpered as he pulled he sword out, no longer caring if he heard. I gaped at the blood covering the ground. My blood. I faintly heard 303 scream as some one hit him. I couldn't hear much, just yelling and swords clashing against each other. I groaned more and managed to pull the sword out. Which was my mistake, as more waves of excruciating pain made me crumple. Soon, my vision got worse, and I started to black out. The last thing I saw, was a blond figure bending over me, repeatedly yelling my name. I felt my body start to shut down and the last thing I heard was the sound of my heartbeat, pumping in my ears.

* * *

**Whew! Longest one yet! So what do ya guys think of that? And yay! The Admin Chickens! Alot of people have asked for them to be added...so I'm going to follow the same procedure as I did with Dan. Oh...and I just killed off Bobby...yea I'm cruel aren't I? Welp, that's life *shrugs*. I guess you'll have to see what happens next. Remember to review or send me a PM and tell me what you think...so yea... Until next time...enjoy!**

**Me: ARGH...THE DERP IS STILL CHASING ME! Make HIM STOP!**

**Sky: Ok...I'll do it. Nelly does NOT own any of these character's...Because that would be illegal...and this isn't the 18th century.**

**Derp Ssundee: THAT'S MY Cake! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THIS CAKE?**

**Me: STOP IT WITH THE STUPID CAKE! *Derp Ssundee tackles her* AGHHHHH! HELP ME! PLZ!**

**Sky: I'm loving this. :D**

* * *

**List Of Characters (in the story so far):**

**TheBajanCanadian **

**ASFJerome **

**HuskyMudkipz **

**ItentacleBob (Fictional)**

**Rejectedshotgun or Drake**

**Xriconxxs or Armen**

**Gamecrown96 or Grayson**

**Bunsfactory or Mia**

**TDM**

**Deadlox**

**AntVenom**

**Skydoesminecraft**

**MC Universe**

**CraftBattleDuty**

**Vikkstar123**

**SetoSorcerer**

**Mr. Woofles**

**Preston or TBRNFrags**

**Entity303**

**Herobrine**

**FrediiSaal or FrediiSaalAnimations**

**BashurUniverse**

**Enshine**


	10. Council of the Gods

**Notch's POV:**

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter contains 5 Minecraftian Gods, one sadistic psychopathic Demon, teenage love and the famous "Like a Gentlemen"...You have been warned. *Gives you a chocolate* Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared at the white columns in the hall. I used to look at them with wonder. Now, I stare at them, reflecting my mistakes. All of this came back to me in sudden flashes. My brother had done nothing wrong. And yet I banned him from his home, accusing his of crimes unbeknownst to him. I still remembered the day...the day when it all changed.

*Flashback*

"Brother! I need to speak to you!"

I saw Herobrine hurriedly come in, dripping from the rain that poured steadily outside.

"What is it Brian?"

I asked coldly. How could he pretend he did not commit this crimes? The slaying of hundreds of innocents?

"When will you call me Brother? What is with you? What have I done to you eh? Nothing...and yet you treat me like this!"

"LIKE THIS?! Herobrine you've killed hundreds! You almost killed your SON of Mianite's sake! And YOU have the audacity to ask me why I won't call you BROTHER?!"

*End of Flashback*

I shook my head as I walked into the throne room. I can't think about this. I sat on my throne, pulling out a new device called a...Argh what was it? Ah, yes, it was a I-Pod...I think. One of my minions said it would help me...why not give it a shot? Bored, I tirelessly flipped through the "songs" until I found a interesting one. I let the music enfulge me. But soon I grew in disgust and closed the device. Why is repeating the phrase "Like a Gentleman" over and over appealing? I'm sure I never made mortals this stupid. I heard the door open and turned to see a face I didn't expect to meet. A face aged by accusations and fear. And I let a small sigh escape as I breathed out one word.

"Brother..."

* * *

**Herobrine's POV:**

* * *

I sighed as I entered the Aether's Temple, admiring the tall golden pillars I came to love. Then I heard one word, not spoken to me in 18 years.

"Brother..."

I turned and saw my older brother Notch, standing by his throne.

"Notch..."

Before I could say another word, he leaped forward and hugged me, partially crushing my ribs in the process. I hugged him back, resting my head on his shoulder, just like I did when we were kids. He pulled back and looked at my worn face.

"Brine, it's good to have you back..."

I smiled and thanked him. Two years ago, the truth came out that I never committed the crimes against me. Me and Notch had made up, but he always felt guilty. He motioned for me to sit down and we talked about Sky and his son, catching up on the rift cause by our brother. Soon, 10 minutes later our meeting was cut short as we had the council of the god's to attend. Now in the room, we waited for the others to arrive. And as if they were on cue, Mianite, Dianite and Ianite come in. I hear Notch greet they and we all sit down.

"Good, Good. We're all here. Herobrine, Mianite, Dianite and Ianite welcome."

I heard Notch say as I scanned the room. Very few god's came today, which made me worry.

"Is this all of us?"

I heard Dianite say tiredly, his red tail flicking beside him.

"Yes. The god's of the Void, End and Biomes could not come today."

Mianite replied a grim look on his face.

"Why that's 9 god's! Are all of us under war?"

Notch asked.

"Almost..."

I said, shaking my head. If this is what our brother could do...then we were up for a challenge.

"Ok, so were are we as of right now? Were do we stand?...Ianite?"

I asked staring at her deep amethyst eye's.

"Yes?"

She said as we stared at each other. Then I heard Dianite groan and growl at us.

"If your not going to kiss her can you get on with the meeting please?!"

I gave him a deathly stare and reached for my sword. How dare he! But Mianite was quicker.

"Brother! This is a peace meeting! Why must you always be so rude!"

"Oh spare me the details...Your lucky I'm even here! So count your blessing and move on with this! I have things to do!"

I saw Mianite grit his teeth at the sight of Dianite's smug look.

"Speaking about that...Why are YOU here? You hate everything good!"

I heard him snort in response and lay back in his seat.

"Because they're can be only one villain, and that will be me! And why do you think smarty? Or should I not remind you of your son Seto?"

"Guys..."

I heard Notch say, using his ever famous shut the heck up tone. But they to bickering men continued as I rubbed my temple...Oh crap, every dang time.

"Your not the only one with a son. What about Preston?"

"Don't drag him into this!"

"I will if I want to!"

Finally I could no longer hold it.

"SHUT UP!"

I yelled. Both men stared at me, shell shocked. But I continued.

"We're here for a reason, and if you too don't shut it, I will literally throw you into the void!"

I sighed and slumped back on the seat, my head in my hands. Notch mouthed a thank you and continued.

"Ok, so Ianite...do you have any visions? Anything?"

I saw her face scrunch up, a look of trouble on her face.

"Sadly no...I can normally predict or at least sense the future...but these thoughts...their clouded to me. I can only see the aftermath."

"Which leaves us no where..."

I heard Dianite retort. But he suddenly rose...

"Or maybe it does... Brine?"

"Yes?"

I replied, sudden hope filling me.

"Have you talked with the generals of the mob armies?"

"Yes, we held a meeting last week? Why?"

"Well..see...Hold on let me show you."

I watched his blood red arm open up the map of Minecraftia. He grabbed a 4 markers and placed them on the far side of the map, near the end. Then it hit me...the ender king is battling today...

"I see."

I said, and for once, my partner of the nether smiled. As for the others they were clueless. So I filled them in.

"See...It's a battle strategy...the one we used when we were kids Notch. He's attacking the big cities first, then the smaller ones and then the realms. So that means he should next attack..."

Blood drained from my face as we realized what would happen. I barley had time to grab my sword before the wall burst behind us, sending quartz everywhere.

"Battle Formation GO!"  
I heard Dianite yell and I ducked behind a pillar. I looked back and saw my brother, Entity 303 with around 1,000 soldiers and a evil look plastered on his face. I nodded at the others and we charged, attacking them unexpectedly. I ran forward ramming every soldier in my path. But Notch and I went straight for 303. We had a job to do and this time, we wouldn't fail.

* * *

**Notch's POV:**

* * *

I grumbled as I ran forward, Brine at me side. I didn't want to do this but I had to. It was the only way. I made a swift clean move at 303, but he expected this and easily dodged using his sword to block Herobrine's attack.

"My my...My two weak brothers...looks like I only get better..."

"Shut up!"

I heard Herobrine growl, and I took the chance to lunge at him, I barely missed his head, but succeeded in hitting his shoulder. I quickly jump back, narrowly missing a sword in the stomach. I needed to be careful. He can't kill us, but he can inflict pain on us. He gasped, blood pouring out of his shoulder. And this continued. Swing after swing me and Herobrine battled on, making sure we never got hit, but hitting Entity numerous times. I panted and looked at our defeated and demented brother. But what chilled me was his laughter, his cold eerie laughter. I glanced at a ever puzzled Herobrine, and I watched him slowly grab a enderpearl...why would he? But at that moment, 303's bony rigid voice broke my thoughts.

"You know...I expected to do better...To kill you, but not before I watched you beg for mercy as you bled. Not before I saw the light leave your eyes."

Herobrine and I drew our swords defensively, all while he continued on.

"But did I? See...brothers I managed to outsmart you again...my son, is dead...or almost is...and most of your army slain. And yet I still am here..."

I stared at him, trying to find the brother I once knew, watching him rise slowly, blood seeping through his clothes, onto the ground.

"But you see, dear brothers. This was all a plan...and I have played you like a puppet. I never meant to kill you, only unhinge you. I have a greater plan, and you are just a piece in my games. (If ANYONE can tell me where this is from, I will award you a cookie!) Now I should demonstrate."

And with a evil grin, his bone sword appeared out of thin air and he launched at me. I flinched, knowing I did not have the speed to dodge the sword. And suddenly, time slowed. I saw Herobrine launch the pearl in front of me, teleporting just in time, to save me. And all I could do was cruelly watch the sword enter his chest.

"NO!"

I yelled, the scream etching form the deepest despair in my soul. I bent towards him as 303 and his soldiers disappeared. But what I saw froze. I barley heard the other god's coming. I barley felt Herobrine clutch my hands, as he tried to heal himself. I just had one thought. Apparently god's can bleed.

* * *

**Ruby's POV:**

* * *

I looked skeptically at Dan and Jerome. Last I heard from Deadlox, Jerome was in a coma and Dan was Bobby, Drake, Sky and the others, trying to find Entity 303. I was in a shock alright. Bobby wasn't supposed to do this...but then again, I had my own fair share of lies. Bobby thought I was in Boston, not our hometown trying to find a sadistic murderer. And lets not forget the fact that I am now half endermen...Dang it. Herobrine can be revengeful. But now I need to remind myself, it was never Herobrine that tortured me, Bobby, Armen, Grayson and Drake. (I did it again...so if Ruby also went through "The Haunting"...then this is going to get good) It was Entity 303, and I might legitimately kill him for it. I sighed and spoke up.

"Ok, so Jerome...you just woke up and here you were?"

He shook his head and nodded.

"Yea...I was fine...no injuries except for the gash on my chest. And after walking around I saw Trayarus and Dan."

I looked at Trayarus who was nodding. I wanted to reply but Pat interrupted me.

"Speaking about the gash, here are some potions. Jen made them before I left."

"What do you have?"

"Umm...lez see...Ok, so 4 regeneration potions, two instant health and a god potion..."

I shuddered when he said god potion. That brought back many memories...many terrifying memories. I gripped the seat, my knuckles turning ghostly pale, but I didn't care. Anything but this. If I saw Grayson's family or Armen falling again...I...I might scream. I had lived through Herobrine's wrath once and I wasn't going to again. I shook my head to clear those wretched thoughts and saw Jordan leaning in front of me, our faces inches apart.

"Ruby...hey Ruby, look at me..."

I nodded and stared at his intense brown eyes.

"Your okay...your okay. It was just memories..."

I nodded again and for the first time registered that I was crying. I heard Jerome sigh before Jordan enveloped me in a hug. I sat there for a moment...Those years of torture weren't the only things that broke me. My friend during the "split" or the 4 years that we split up helped me a lot. But one night, about a month after Herobrine possessed both me and Drake, he faked his death during a attack and later became the assassin that tried to kill me...more than once. This would happen once in a while...the sudden surge of memories. But just as quickly as they came, they would leave, leaving behind the emotional wreck called me. I plastered a small smile on my face, and playfully punched Jordan.

"Thanks Sparkly pants."

"No problem Rubes, no problem."

I smiled at him, but inside me something deeper growled to life. A desire of sorts...what was going on with me? Why did I suddenly want to...NO! NO WAY...was I going …... no way. I shook my head and looked at Tom, Tucker and Sonja who just came back form trying to patch up Dan, who was also with them. Anything to avoid the smile in Jordan's eyes. I got up, and packed my important items into my red backpack. 16 Enderpearls, check. Sandwiches, check. Potions, check. A freaking ray gun, check. I smiled as I slowly brushed myself off, ignoring Jordan's offer to help me up. I nodded at the seven of them...my partners...my friends. I beckoned the towards the path, grabbing my torch off the wall.

"Well then..." I said with a smile. "Come on then. We have a demon to catch." And with that we moved forward, unaware of the danger ahead.

==Time Skip (25 Minutes)===

I wiped sweat of my brow and chugged the remaining contents of my water bottle. Darn it, it was hot. We had just passed the collapsed bridge that Dan had fallen off of.

"So this is were you last so them?"

He nodded, silently chewing on some butter candy (Mmmmmmmmmm...).

"Yea...this was it. I fell off when the zombies attacked us."

I looked around and frowned. Something was wrong. And then I saw it...tiny red particles...almost like a enderman's warp.

"Guys..."

I said, fear lacing my voice. I didn't need to say anymore. They already knew, and we drew our swords in a single swift move. I heard a small yelp and saw the particles surround Tucker, Sonja and Tom. They gaped for a split second and disappeared, their fallen swords marking the spot that they stood on.

"MOVE! NOW!"

I yelled and we ran forward, running hard and fast from the mist. I quickly eyed some gravel, on the cave ceiling held by a single block of stone.

"Guys! I have an idea."

"What is it?"

Yelled Dan as we dodged fence post's and crumpling wood, falling from the old mineshaft.

"Just run like no ones business ok?"

The trio looked at me quizzically, but nodded. 3...2...1! I thought and mined the cool stone to pieces. I ducked and I closed my eyes and pushed a stumbling Jordan forward, throwing us both on the ground as the gravel collapsed, sealing of the cave. I opened my eyes and saw I was on top of Jordan...Oh My Notch...I yelled profanity in my head, mentally cursing myself, as both mine and Jordan's cheeks blushed red...Dang it! Why does he have that stupid smile on his face! GAH! My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Dan who gave a loud cough and looked at us, one eyebrow raised.

"Ummeh...If you guys are..done, I'd like to move on now."

It took all my will power to not knock him out cold. But if looks would kill, he'd be dead flat on the ground. I let out a small mumble, cursing the day he was born and got up, offering a hand to a nearly stunned Jordan. Was he enjoying this? He better not or else I swear... To his credit Pat wasn't laughing although I'm pretty sure he wanted to. I was about to pull out four sandwiches when I heard a male scream. My veins iced and my blood curdled as it filled the room, ramming every thought in my head.

"Who was that?!"

I heard Pat and Dan yell. But only one person understood what I was thinking, because his brown eye's now cold with fear, looked at me, warning me to stay in place. But I stumbled forward anyway, blindly trying to reach the very person who yelled. Why? That was my brother's scream.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! Why so many deaths? And for the many people who have read this story, here is a clarification. Preston is the son of Dianite, Ruby and ughugh (you'll figure who ugh is if you re-read the last part of both Notch's POV and Ruby's POV) are Entity 303's kids, Seto is the son of Mianite, Captain Sparklez or Jordan is the son of Notch and Sky is the son of Herobrine. Also (spoiler) Deadlox is the son of the Ender King, so we will have Enderlox and Skybrine in the story. And I have yet again added another character to the Haunted...yea...lol. Anyway, there is a OC form, so in the comments just add your OC with these details:**

**Name,**

**Age,**

**Gender, (And please do not put yes...that is hilarious but not cool)**

**Relation****:**

**Son or Daughter of?**

**Weapon,**

**Personality,**

**and Side chosen (Good or Bad).**

**Also, who do we ship? Tell me your ships and I'll see if I can pair the characters.**

**Later Gators,**

**Nelly :)**


	11. Found

Grayson's POV:

* * *

I groaned as a zombie slammed into my side. I turned and thrust my sword into his head, easily sliding it in and out of the now dead zombie. I glanced around and saw Mitch and Sky struggling to get up, and Drake and Armen fighting more mobs on my left...wait. Where's Bobby? I moved forward quickly with my Andrium, trying to find him. And I paled with what I saw. 303 was standing over him, but the scariest part was the sword that slid out of his stomach.

"NO!"

I yelled and ran towards my fallen friend, killing three zombies with a swift move on the way. Drake noticed too, because he grabbed his spell book and started to chant:

"Avak ekto lason avak!"

I threw my arm over my face, trying to protect myself over the swift smoke that came from the spell. "This better help us Drake or so help me..." I said with a cough, and ran blindly towards my friend's fallen form, ignoring 303's missing presence. I steadied myself, trying not to lose my lunch as I knelt beside Bobby, trying to assess the gaping wound in his stomach. I felt Mia place a hand on my shoulder and I scooted over, letting her examine Bobby. She was better at this than I was, but she still wore the same fear when she saw him. This was bad. I instantly felt afraid, something I haven't done since my parents death. I shook my head, trying to get rid of those horrid thoughts. I let out a shakey breath and opened my backpack, grabbing the four health potions I had. I swiftly handed them to Mia, who gave me a quick thanks before giving me a curt nod. She wanted to check out the others.

"Are you sure?"

I asked. Bobby's life was on the line...I couldn't lose him. Not when I had lost so many already.

"Of course Grayson. I have a God potion, he'll be fine."

She gave me a small smile, but before I could reply, I saw Drake with the biggest first aid kit I had ever seen and his spell book.

"He'll be fine. Trust me."

_Trust me. _Hadn't I said that to Drake so many years ago when the mercenaries attacked us? The same courage that was in my voice, now lied in his. I nodded and left them, walking straight towards Armen. I crouched in front of his limp form. I remembered that 303 threw him, while Drake was chanting the spell that sentiment that monster back to the void.

. He was breathing, but he had his eyes closed. Sighing, I gave him a small nudge. Nothing. I looked back at Bobby, who was looking a bit better as Mia and Drake were handling him. Assured by the potions, I nudged Armen again and when he didn't respond, I shook his shoulder, not stopping until he started to curse at me.

"Notch dang it Grayson! My head about to explode, can't you give me a break?!"

I smiled and handed him a water bottle.

"Sorry Armen, we need to re-group. How are you?"

"What part of my head's about to explode DON'T you get idiot?!"

He growled, throwing the bottle at me, barley missing my head. Anger crept through me...what the heck?! Why did he do that?

"Armen...You maybe be down, but I'm not afraid to kick you if needed."

His mouth grew a unnaturally evil smile and he laughed.

"I wouldn't place it past you, old friend."

"What has gotten into you? Your not like this."

I replied worriedly. Armen was NEVER like this.

"Why should you care? Your just the map man, no one needs you."

I shook my head. He probably cracked something. I sighed and scooted his leg over, but he just stubbornly straightened his leg again, giving me no way to bandage him. I sighed, gritting me teeth. I was this close...Argh. But before I made a move, Drake gave me a side look, warning me to stay calm. I decided to fix his arm instead.

"Armen, can I have your sword for a sec?"

"Nope, you'll probably steal it."

He replied stubbornly. This made me angry though, and he knew it.

"When have I ever stole something?!" ** (Darn it Grayson, your asking for it.)**

"Of course you have. Isn't that what got your family killed?"

The moment those words left his mouth, I became furious. How dare he...that mother hubbard! (**Really? Use of Mother Hubbard. Sin toll: 1) ** Without thinking, I lifted him by the shirt and slammed him on the stone wall, taking out the fury I've kept in for years.

"DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THEM AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?!"

I yelled and slammed him into the wall, cursing every word I could think of. I rammed him again, and suddenly, I didn't see Armen, but the Emperor in front of me. I didn't stop until I felt Drake's hand on me.

"Grayson! Stop It!"

I looked back at Armen and the smug look on his face. I wanted to wipe it clear off...oh how I wanted to. But I didn't. Instead, I waved Drake off and grabbed the bandages, dropping Armen on the floor. Jerk or not, I couldn't let him bleed out, specially since his back as bleeding too. "_Nice job dumbo!" _I thought to my self. Sighing, I kneeled towards him again.

"Armen, can you extend your leg out?"

"Oh go to the nether, you stupid idiot!"

I clenched my fists, trying to keep from knocking him out cold.

"Armen! Come on man! He's trying to help you!"

Drake yelled out in exasperation. He knew my weak points and he knew that Armen was getting my nerves.

"SHUT UP Drake! No needs your comments hybrid!"

Drake looked hurt, this obviously brought up bad memories. Armen had NEVER said anything like this to Drake...never. Then I noticed something. Something I hadn't noticed before. Something that scared me. There was a edge in Armen's voice, almost as if it wasn't his own. I blocked out everyone who was talking and only focused on Armen. He was clutching his head, a irritated look on his worn out face. Then I had a idea.

"Armen...do you want a berry?"

I looked closely at him. I could see the anger bubbling in his throat, clawing it's way out like a caged animal. The insult just met his lips, when he stopped short, his face confronting. He growled, clutching his head harder, mumbling something about apples. Suddenly Armen knelt over, pulling his head between his legs. I didn't know what was going on, maybe he had a concousion? I rubbed his back a bit until he calmed down and stopped clutching his head. He looked at me with a small smile and all time stopped.

I backed away quickly, tossing the bottle at Drake, hitting him in the leg. I didn't hear him yell out. I didn't hear the concern in Mia's voice or Mitch grumbling about how heavy Bobby was as he lifted him onto the makeshift bed. I just froze looking at Armen's worried face. No, I was looking at his eyes. When I finally found my voice I croaked out one thing.

"Oh My Notch..."

Armen didn't notice my reaction, instead his blue eye was filled with sorrow as he tried to apologize for something out of his control.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into...What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Armen...Your left -..."

"What's going on Grayson?"

Said Drake, echoing Armen's thought's. Fear chilled my body, but I didn't feel a thing. I was reliving my nightmares, watching Armen fall into the lava, my family dead. I panicked, stumbling back...why didn't no one see it. I turned towards Drake and saw the same thing, one purple eye and one... I stopped in my trial of thoughts. Mia saw the same thing, because she dropped the potion she was holding. But I didn't hear it. My hearing was muffled...so we're my thought's. Drake caught my hand and looked at me steadily.

"Grayson, what's wrong?"

"Your...your-..."

I swallowed, my salvia thick in my throat. Mitch gave out a desperate sigh and yelled out at me.

"Oh for the mother of...Spit it out Grayson!"

I gathered my thoughts, everything spinning in my head. I managed to say one sentence.

"You guys...your white eyes have returned."

* * *

**Ruby's POV:**

* * *

I ran blindly twoards the scream, ignoring the shouts behind me. _Where was it? _I screamed in my head. I turned down two corridors...and heard another scream...this one more distant...I couldn't place my finger on where it was. _Dang, I lost it...Don't give up Ruby! _I ran down the hall, flinging cobwebs out of my face. After another two corridors, I met a dead end. Flustered, I kicked the stone wall, not stopping until my foot started to throb.

"Crap..."

I said, voicing my thoughts. I sat down and tiredly opened up my bag, grabbing my water bottle. I sloshed around it contents, thinking to myself. _Were are you Bobby? Please, just tell me, and I'll find you..._

"Ruby! Ruby where are you!?"

I perked my head up, broken out of my daze. And there he was, Jordan was right up the corridor. The moment he saw me, he ran forward, a smile growing on his face.

"Ruby!"

I got up and greeted him warmly, but I never expected what happened next. Instantly he pulled me into a hug, and he suddenly ignited something in me. Just like before, when the gravel collapsed. But I was never expecting this. I was never excepting him to kiss me. Or for me to kiss him back. I slowly moved my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He felt sturdy against me, his body warm and strong..._So this is what a first kiss is like...wait, not my first kiss...That was with Mat...Mat:_

_"Mat, I can't keep doing this! I keep losing control more often! This is dangerous for you!"_

_"And I don't care Ruby!"_

_I moved farther away from him, afraid of hurting him._

_"Look at my eye! It's pure white dang it! I...I don't wanna hurt you Mat...I can't..."_

I blinked my eyes and moved out of the way, trying to block the memory. Jordan looked at me in confusion, and then a pale look grew on his face.

"Oh, Ruby, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that..."

I looked up at his brown eyes, hidden partially by his red sunglasses...how was I supposed to tell him what ran through my thoughts?

"No, no it wasn't thta Jordan...I was just thinking about...Mat..."

"Oh..."

He replied.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

He asked me after a moment of awkward silence.

"Nah, I'm good."

I replied, trying to mask my feelings. I was going to be strong, after all, that's who I am. But, talking about Mat...that was a sensitive subject...he...Gah, so far for strong. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as Jordan reached over and hugged me tightly.

"Don't ever run off like that again...I heard that other scream...I thought it was you..."

"Jordan, thanks, but your not my da-"

I stopped short when I saw the look in his eyes...this was a softer side of Jordan...He was normally the tough guys. Strong, reliable, always there for a friend...but he was never like this. He was truly scared...for me. But that warmth was gone instantaneously, as he masked his feelings, just like I had two moments ago.

"Jordan..."

"Do you love me? Like, love me?"

His question came abruptly, both fear and concer lacing his voice. But I knew the answer, I've always known it, I just never admitted it...But now, I was going to.

"Yes...I do"

A smile quickly grew on his face and he hugged me, his arms holding me tight. But then he pulled back just enough to for us to stare at each other.

"Wait does that mean we're-"

But he never finished, I shut him up with a kiss, letting my surroundings melt away. But, then I realized something was wrong...my surroundings were **actually **melting away. I looked at Jordan in fear, his face reflecting my thoughts. I looked around us, quickly grabbing my bag, afraid of losing our stuff. And then I saw Dan, Pat and Jerome, behind us, their faces slack with shock. _Oh crap, the saw us. _I thought. But that didn't matter. Pat suddenly yelled out:

"Grab onto something!"

And we did as we were told, grabbing onto the nearest fence post, hoping it won't crumble. But as the world melted into darkness, a tiny thought yelled in my head, demanding to boe heard.

_But maybe, I don't care._

* * *

I**tentecalBob's POV:**

* * *

My head throbbed as I finally opened my eyes. I heard Grayson near me groaning as well...wait.

"What in the bacca happened?"

The phrase shook me awake...That was Jerome...but he was...wasn't he? I lifted my head, no longer groggy. And there he was, not the half-dead man I left behind, no longer pale but healthy...What?!

"Bobby!"

I turned my head as I sat up and saw...my sister.

"Ruby?"

I asked in confusion...she was supposed to be on vacation...thta little liar!

"Your supposed to be somewhere else!"

I yelled at her. Why does she do this?

"Hey, I'm not the only liar..."

"Ruby...this is **exactly **what turned you half enderman!"

I replied pointing at her half black arm. Drake beside me turned away, this bringing back the incident. And Jordan looked like he wanted to punch me...wait...why? Never mind, I'll figure this out later.

"Well, at least I didn't almost get myself killed!"

She growled in reply.

"What!? Armen almost threw you in the-"

Then I stopped short...how did she...no.

"You were there..."

"Darn right I was! And if you don't stop getting yourself killed, I swear..."

"Guys..."

"You know, your not my mom!"

"Well maybe I should let mom know!"

"You wouldn't..."

"GUYS!"

I looked at Armen...wait...what is with his...

"Oh my god...your eye..."

My head flipped over to Drake, his eye was also white...then it dawned to me. Drakes sad look...Grayson looking at Ruby nervously...I looked at my sister.

"Ruby...your right eye is white..."

"Don't change the subject..."

"No, I mean it..."

"What?"

She pulled out our sword,ignoring the fact that it was iron. Wait, iron? Grayson noticed the same thing, because he pulled out his sword in shock, seeing it was also iron. But, I turned my attention back to Ruby, who was staring at her reflection is shock...this was bad. I watched her quickly regain her composure, struggling over this burden.

"Ok, how many of us are here?"

"Ummm, 10. There's me, Drake, Armen, Bobby, Ruby, Jerome, Mitch, Sky, Preston and Dan."

Grayson replied.

"Ok...let's set up camp. Make some food and figure out were we are. Sound good?"

Ruby asked us. A chorus of "yes" rang through the room and we started to unpack our bags. I turned, kneeling twoards mine. 15 arrows, 4 health potions, a first aid kit and a sleeping bag and compass. All good. I unrolled my sleeping bag, setting on the ground.

"Bobby..."

I turned around and saw Ruby standing near me. But just as I turned, her face confronted in both confusion and concern. And before I could say a word, she grabbed my shirt, looking at the gaping hole in it.

"What happened here?!"

She asked me.

"Well...you see..."

"Yea, I see it!...Wait, there's nothing wrong..."

"What!?"

I looked down at my shirt...just a hole, no injury...what the?! Ruby just sighed...concern still lacing her features.

"Ok, you know what...just go to bed a bit...I'll wake you up in a bit."

"Are you sure?"

I asked...the others may still need my help.

"We'll be good, okay? When have I ever lied to you?" **(Wow, De ja vu eh?)**

_More than once _I thought, but obediently layed down. All I wanted is some sleep. But I didn't get much. What was it, 1 hours, 2 after I knocked off? I woke up from my unconscious state, but not completely awake. Yet. Was I dreaming or we people screaming?

"Guys! We need to get out of here! Run Mitch!"

Jerome? What was going on? I opened my eyes and was alarmed with the sight. It's not hard to miss a wall of fire ascending on me.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for being kinda late, but this was a good chapter right? Right? Well, anywho...Happy (Late) Easter guys, or Sunday...which ever.


	12. Of Dragons and Pyre

**Ok...I know you guys are mad. It's been a month. But...I have a reason for not updatiting. My grandmas been in the ICU...it's been really bad, so we've been with her everyday. The worst is over now...so I might get to update more often. I hope you guys can be patient with me.**

* * *

**? POV:**

* * *

I sneakily moved through the shadows. The smoke didn't bother me. Nothing did. I only felt numb. But not because of my current situation. I've always been numb. And it suited me just fine. My head perked up instinctively when I heard a twig snap. And I saw her. My prey. I cooly stepped forward, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Hey MoodyRuby"

I said arrogantly, a faint smile playing on my lips. Fear wove into her features, her jaw dropping forward.

"No...your...your dea-"

"Am I really? Come on now...your smarter than that."

I quickly replied, interrupting her. I remembered his directions. Get in, install fear, kill her, get out. Her eyebrows knit into a scowl, her mind racing to comprehend the situation.

"No...your dead. The building fell on you...Heck, scratch that...HE hit you and then the Library fell on you. Your just a figure-"

"Of your imagination? Isn't that what Drake said?"

I asked her, cockily. She scowled at me.

"You must really hate my guts, right? Don't say you don't. I never meant to let go Mat! Ok? I tried. I really did. You know that!"

She replied, yelling at me.

"Well, not enough! Not when you let go!"

I growled back, that block of ice melting. So far for numb, eh? I saw her eyes water, and she blinked out the tears, looking away. But when she looked back...I saw a anger in her, that I've never seen.

"Don't you dare! Don't you even freaking dare! You can't blame me!"

"Your darn right I can!"

"You try a demon possessing you ever dang second! So, don't you freaking dare! You have no bloody idea what that was like!"

She yelled, stopping to cough out more smoke. I narrowed my eyes. But she didn't stop bashing me...And I don't know why..but it hurt me.

"And you can't even begin to talk about morals! You tried to kill me AND Grayson...three times! You have no right!"

"Darn right I do!" I yelled back, forcing my eyes not water at the memory.

"Really? Then how? Your taking orders from a monster! A freaking murder, dang it!"

She growled sarcastically, getting closer. But that's when I smiled. Smiled so hauntingly, she froze, perplexed by my face. And then a growl escaped my lips, making her tumble backwards slowly, sword raised ever so slightly. Oh, how naive she is. And I said two phrases, just enough too scare hear.

"Oh, but my dear. There are two."

Her lip quivered, that fear lacing her features again.

"Wh-...What?"

Sh asked, her voice barely audible. But I didn't reply. The games were over. I looked at the crater surrounding us. How convient. This time, she'd be lieing in the crater.

* * *

(Dun dun dun! Don't worry, keep on readin, there's more :D)

* * *

**Grayson's POV:**

* * *

I coughed out smoke from my lungs. I'd have one heck of a doctors appointment after this. I heard a big creak and my head shot up. Just in time too, because I got to see a fiery mess of a tree about to fall on us. Without thinking, I jumped forward, pushing Drake, Armen and Jordan down with a thud. And then is when all nether broke loose. The tree fell down, causing a domino effect on the rest. I scrambled up, pulling the others with me and ran. Forward, dodging falling trees and debris. Just as I thought we were clear. I ran into a figure, causing us to fall. Instinctively, I swept my sword out, bringing it to the person's neck. Only to find that it was Preston.

"Uh...Gah...can you remove the sword please?"

He asked, gulping deeply.

"Sorry."

I replied sheepishly. And then we heard it. A bunch of shouting. My head shot twoards the direction in which it came from. I turned and ran twoards it, ignoring the others.

"Just go on! I'll be there in a sec!"

I yelled behind my shoulder, and ran east twoards the yelling. I dodged more falling debris, but I soon realized that it was all to much. So, I grabbed my iron sword and started to hack through the debris, ignoring the fact that my Andruim was gone. Soon, I reached the area in which the yelling came from. And what I saw chilled me to the bone. Mat, Ruby...and a dragon.

"Crap"

* * *

**Ruby's POV:**

* * *

I flinched as the dragon roared above us. My luck was not good today. After finding the others, we were chased by a dragon...into Armen's house! Gosh, I need a lucky charm. The only lucky thing was finding Mia here. Which might not be too good if she dies. Yea...life sucks with an demon chasing you. I groaned and sat up.

"What now? We're stuck in here because of a bloody dragon!"

I said, groaning. To my surprise Armen started laughing. I lifted my eyebrow, demanding a explanation.

"You...sound so...British!"

He explained, laughing his head off. Mia and I deadpanned.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

I said out loud, faceplaming my self.

"Ok, if we can act sane for a moment *cough* Armen shut up *cough*, What happened to our armor? And our stuff?"

Sky asked, ignoring Armen's glare.

"Well, before we left M-"

"Don't Ruby...not yet."

Grayson warned, cutting me off.

"Don't what?"

Drake asked, perking his head from his hands. Grayson sighed...This was hard on us both.

"I'll tell you later..ok?..." Drake hesitated, but nodded. And I countinued. "Now, as far as our stuff...I think we're in some sort of...dimension."

I said.

"Dimension?"

Preston asked.

"Yea...like..." I thought for a moment. "Like...A game. We're provided with the items needed to complete the "game", and we need to complete the game."

I looked around at the others. Drake, Armen, Grayson, Sky...but soon, my face paled when I counted the people there.

"Were's Bobby and Jordan?"

I asked, worried for my brothers life.

"Umm...didn't they come here with Sky?"

Armen asked, getting up from his seat.

"What no, Bobby told me they were coming with you..."

Sky replied. I grew puzzled, wondering why Bobby, had some type of death wish. Or why Jordan did. But...maybe they didn't.

==1 Hour Later==

"Now what?"

I asked. I was still worried about Bobby, so Armen thought of the idea to try and figure out what the heck was going on.

"Ok...wait what did Mat tell you exactly Ruby."

I never got to respond to Grayson's question. Mia's head popped up.

"MAT?!"

Drake, Mia and, not to my surprise, Armen asked.

"Long story-"

I got cut off by a loud thud, followed by humming. Really loud humming. I put my hands over my ears, trying to block out the noise.

"What is that?!"

I yelled, yelling being the only way to reach my companions.

"I have no freaking idea!"

Grayson yelled back. The humming got louder and louder, and soon I felt that I would either scream, die or tell the person causing this to shut the nether up. Then, we heard a boom and I got tossed twoards a wall, my head slamming onto the wall. Pain shot through my body, and then it was white.

* * *

**Day's POV:**

* * *

I sat at on the hill, watching fire consume the house. I still don't know why I'm in this place. I stayed there, muddled in my thoughts. And then, a memory came flashing through my head.

==Flashback==

_"Dad! Are you going all ready...did you forget about me?"_

_I said while flying down the stairs. And there was my dad, Drew, his blonde hair cropped in his usual style, sitting on a armchair. I smiled as he lifted me onto his knee and put his arm around my shoulder._

_"Day, my boy, I could never forget about you!" He said ruffling my hair. "Now, this is my friend, Commander Grayson Gamecrown. Grayson, this is my son, Day."_

_"Hey there." _

_He said as he bent down, reaching my eye level._

_"Ya know, I've been waiting to meet you! In fact..." He started to search through his pocket as my dad smiled. I fidgeted in my seat, wonder what he was going to pull out. _

_"Here you go, kiddo."_

_He said ruffling my head as he handed me a small box, covered in red paper. I quickly tore it open, and was amazed by what I saw. It was a small necklace, the end of the necklace was a small diamond. Even my dad was amazed by the gift. Diamonds were very, very rare. You could barely find them. I smiled and thanked Grayson for the gift. But, as he left, leaving to see his family, I was still in awe. This must of cost 5 marques! But, it soon stopped as my dad bent down on one knee, pulling me close._

_"I have to go now buddy."_

_I looked up at my dad, tears filling my eyes._

_"But you can't! Dad, don't leave again! Please! He could get hurt!"_

_I yelled, hugging my dad tight._

_"Don't you worry Day, I'll be home soon. And then we can go to the park, eh?"_

_He said with a small smile._

_"But, I don't wanna go to the park! I want you to stay home!"_

_"Day...you have to listen to me..." My dad looked around the room, his eyes falling on the toy he gave me on my 6th birthday._

_"See that little solider?" I nodded. "That'll protect you until I come back, ok? This will be the last battle until I can take my leave...And then, no more wars for a long while!"_

_He said, poking my stomach, which made me laugh for a while...Especially when he lifted me up, draping me over his shoulder. And at that moment, I had no care in the world._

_==1 Month Later==_

_It started raining...1 month and I had worried so much about my dad, Uncle Grayson and Aunt Ruby...I don't know why I called them Aunt and Uncle...but it soon came to be that way. And then I heard cheering. My head shot up and I looked out the window, expecting my dad to come through the door and sweep me up into a hug. Instead I saw Aunt Ruby and Uncle Grayson, a grim look on there faces. I stopped and looked up at them, dread filling my gut._

_"Dad?"_

_Ruby's eyes watered at the mention, and she mentioned to choke out one phrase._

_"I'm so sorry..."_

_And then I knew._

==End Of Flashback==

And soon, after that I found my way to a new world, and I started to survive, made some friends. Including a hilarous fluffy...thing. I even met them again, with a bunch of new people. And now I'm here. My life is just a mess. I mean seriously! Such bad luck! The moment I gather the courage to ask Lachlan if I can join the Pack...they go missing. That's only the tip of the iceberg. Try having a demonic being asking you to "join you"...My life sucks. And, as if on cue, there he appeared. I sighed as a raven haired boy came forward.

"So, have you agreed?"

He asked me, his cold voice chilling my blood.

"No."

I replied curtly.

"Huh...Well, your not the smartest...you don't know how hard it is to keep you alive."

He told me, sitting down on the surprisingly dew ridden grass.

"Well, dyeing it's better that killing innocent people."

I growled back. He just sighed and stared at me.

"Why are you really here? And who the heck are you?"

I asked him, staring into his blue eyes.

"Well, my name is...Mat. And...Something's about to change. Something's brewing."

I never got to respond. I heard a distant boom, and looked next to me. Mat was gone. And all was white.

(Nope, there's still more :D...scroll down)

* * *

**Ruby's POV:**

* * *

I groaned and sat up, rubbing the lump on my head.

"What the freaking heck?!"

I yelled as I saw the scenery.

"Would you keep it down...my head feels likes it going to crack!"

Luke exclaimed. I looked around and saw that only me, Jordan, Grayson and Luke were here. Wait...Luke?

"What are you doing here?"

I said pointing at Luke.

"Gee, thanks for the warm welcome."

He said sarcastically as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have no idea how the heck I got here...I just was walking home..and then a lot of white stuff...and then I'm here..."

I groaned as Jordan and Grayson sat up. Grayson was the first to notice.

"What are you doin' here? You're supposed to be at home!"

"Don't ask..."

I said, cutting in, groaning as I did so.

"Well, now what?"

Jordan as Jed as we stood up, brushing our clothes off. I walked over to the edge island and peered down. Nothing but air...wait a minute

"We're back..."

Grayson's eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

"No...No way."

Luke said, his face perplexed.

"What...were are we exactly?"

"His realm...The future."

Jordan's face grew slack in shock, as I moved closer to the edge, peering over. There was a 50% there could be water, and a 50...wait, knowing my luck today, it was a 90% of our broken forms splattered onto the ground below.

"We have to jump."

I said, my voice firm with finality.

"What?! Do you have a death wish or something?!"

Luke protested, crossing his arms in the process.

"No, she's right. We need to jump."

Grayson said, voicing his thoughts. We had similar minds, the two of us. Which was good if I wanted to win a argument...most of the time.

"Nah uh! Last time I did this, I was this close to hitting head on a rock! And then I had to go through some death games, all for a egg! Not this time!"

Luke argued, vefering to the time in which we got the Dragon Egg. And to my surprise, Jordan agreed.

"I'm not sure this is best..."

I looked at him, staring into his chocolate eyes.

"Sometimes, you need to take a leap of faith..."

He paused before finishing my sentence.

"Or you'll never know what comes next..."

He said, finishing my sentence. I nodded and we moved towards the edge.

"1."

"2."

"3."

A

"Go!"

And we jumped. I felt the wind fly through my hair and I looked at Grayson...Memories flying through my head.

=Flashback==

I weaved silently through the woods, trying to keep my mind off the attack. It's been 2 days. I need to be more careful. They know I left my "home" when it was burned. Being a fugitive kinda sucks. Big time. I sighed and leaned on the nearby willow tree. Sinking into the soft dirt, I set down my backpack and pulled out my lunch. Some mutton, berries and a bottle of water. As I ate, I pulled out my map and compass...hmm. I was about 2 miles away from his home. If I kept this pace, I would be there at nightfall, judging the fact that it was around eleven thirty. I wrapped up the rest of the mutton, and packed it away with the empty bottle. And then I heard it. A small, continuous whimper. My head whipped around, looking for the source of the sound. I pulled out my ruby sword, which was gifted to me by Grayson. I moved around the trees, until I found it. Under a small "den" of fallen leaves and twigs, was a small wolf pup. I put my sword away and slowly lifted the pup and rubbed the mud off his brownish-red fur.

"Hey there little guy...What are you doing here all alone?"

Iasked him, not expecting a answer. And all that came was another small whimper as he buried his head into my chest. I rocked the pup as I searched the surrounding area. Nothing. That is, until I saw it. A large wolf...with a arrow in its chest. I shuddered, the arrow reminding me of the many that died in the Emperor's hand. Including Grayson's family. I lifted the pup out in front of me and smiled at him.

"Don't you worry little guy...I'll keep you safe."

In response, he licked my cheek. I chuckled and walked back towards my bag, and set him in, making sure to take out my treasures. Seven marques, a blue bow, two diamond knives and a spell book. All of this, not counting my ruby chest plate, which I was wearing. As I was putting the "treasure bag" in, his ears perked up and he let out a small growl. I looked up and saw it. Torches. Lights. And if there were lights...there were soldiers. My breath quickened as I closed the pack and slipped it on. Two years of military experience kicked in as I quickly weaved through the trees. The voices behind me grew louder and I started to run. I ran and ran for a good thirty minutes, before I stopped and realized something. I was leading them to Grayson's house. Thoughts raced through my mind as I quickly turned west. I ran until I reached the cliff overlooking the river. I quickly swung around and pulled out my sword from my side. The pup behind me jumped out the pack and started looking around the clearing. I allowed myself to smile, forgetting about my worries for a second.

"Look at that..."

I exclaimed. And then it stopped. I looked at the three soldiers I front of me. I smirked and said one, snarky phrase.

"Well then...Lets dance."

I quickly swept out my sword and side kicked the guy nearest to me. I turned and blocked the second guys sword from hitting me. I swiftly punched him in the gut, knocking him into the raging river below. I turned around, slashed the other guys stomach, stepping by to watch him fall. And now there he was. The biggest of them all.

"You could still join us.."  
He said quickly, eyeing his fallen companion.  
"Heck no. Do you know who I am? I'm stubborn. And your working for a jerk. So no. But I can say this."  
I replied with a smirk.  
"What?"  
"Listen...I'm being geneours...and your pathetic. So I'm going to tip you off. You wanna find me again? Go west...and never get caught off guard."  
I swiftly kicked him back, shoved my sword into his side and threw him into the water.  
"Welp...that's done."

Not only did I get rid of them...I mislead them too. I mentally high-fived myself and grabbed my bag, continuing on my path.

==1 Hour Later==

I jogged up the steps of the old, ruin down castle. Hmm...the lights were closed..and it was only six p.m. I patted his dogs as I passed by. They knew me well, so I had no problems. I was just about to knock, when something kicked my abdomen, pushing me back. I doubled over...and saw a purple tipped sword pressed to my neck. I quickly backed towards the door, making sure not to squash the pup behind me.  
"Who. Are. You."  
I heard Grayson mutter coldly, his emerald green eyes staring at me intently. I quickly pulled out my sword, blocking his. Not wasting anytime, I pulled my hood back watching his features relax. He quickly pulled me into a hug, holding me close.  
"So...are we past the introductions?"  
I asked jokingly.  
"Shut up...You know how wary I am...Umm...So, what brings you here? I thought you found a home."  
"Long story...See...it got-"  
"Burned?"  
He asked as he lead me into his home. I rested my backpack on the ground and sat by the fireplace, warming my hands as he closed the doors.  
"Yea...how did you know?"  
"I found out a day ago...I went to Mortem."  
"Ahhh...Mortem...The only town the doesn't sell us out."  
"Yep...So...where's Mat?"  
At the mention of him...I looked away, trying not to cry.  
"He...um..."  
"Oh...Notch, I'm so sorry..."  
"It's not your fault..."  
I replied as he pulled me into another hug.  
"Hey...do you need a place to stay? You can certainly stay here."  
"Thanks..."  
And for once in my life...things were looking up...sort of. And then we heard it...a whimper. I quickly turned around and reached for my bag. I pulled out the pup, setting him into Grayson's view.  
"What do we have hear?"  
He asked joyfully, ruffling the fur on the pup's head.  
"A pup...he's a orphan..."  
"Ah...so, ya going to keep him?"  
"Yep...I decided to name him Scout...he reminded me of a army scout..."  
"I see...you must have quite a story to tell me..."  
He said, pulling out to bottles of water. I quickly twisted the cap off and drank.  
"Yes...Yes I do."  
And I did. I told him my whole story...and did my best to ignore the staring eyes of the nightmares.

==End Of Flashback==

I looked down on the ground below. Wait a minute! Ground! Crap! I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the fall. But we never fell...because blocks enveloped us.

* * *

**And now we're done! First of all, the character Day, is not my own. The OC was made by muzlypops...So give him a shout out! Now, just to let everyone know, the story will end at around 14 chapters, but the next part of the Crafted series will be longer. Also, once I'm done with the story, I will update some of the earlier chapters...so yea. Any ideas on how it should go? Who will die next? Why is Mat evil? WHERE AM I GOING WITH THIS?! -.-...I'm done now..lol. But don't worry, I do have a plan for this. This isn't some type of thing I made up while trying to sleep at 4:00 a.m...right? P.S...I'm sorry for not updating. Like I said on the top...this is a really tough time for me and my family. But, I will try to update more often. Thanks for all the support guys.**

**Later Gators,**

**Nelly**


	13. Desolation

**Warning! This chapter contains death and psychopathic stalkers...and a bunch of really lame puns. Viewer Discretion is advised. Now take this MnM cookie and read on. :)**

* * *

**? POV:**

* * *

"Well, well. Is it done?"

I asked coldly.

The red haired boy in front of me hesitated and gave me my answer. Which, to my dismay...I did not like.

"Well...no...that blonde...Grayson. He saved her...they're now onto the next stage."

He replied before bowing his head. But I smiled. All was to plan.

"No...this is perfect...You!"

The Nightcrawler at the door rushed to my throne, bowing submissively.

"Bring me the orb of ender. NOW!"

I boomed. The pitiful black creature ran off, running into the darkness. Oh, how I loved to see the scamper to my every needs. It suited me ever so nicely. I looked at the boy beside me and patted to the smaller throne next to me.

"Mat...you do not know how lucky you are...My boy, you have all the power in the world."

He looked at me, pride growing in his eyes.

"Thanks D-..."

He faltered, realizing what he said. I quickly mended my mistake...A mistake I had implemented all these years. These two boys, they were my sons. I had pride in them. Together, we would rule the realms.

"No, no...it's alright. You and your brother have a right to call me that..."

He smiled, but only faintly.

"Speaking about him...we are not blood related...how is he my...brother?"

Mat asked me. I never got to answer. Because he did.

"Well, my dear Matthew. I'm not related by blood, but by power. That still does not make us any less related, though...we are still brothers." The younger boy infront of me bowed, getting down on one knee. "Good Morning Father."

"Are you all set?"

I asked him.

"Yes, all I need is the orb of Ender and it will be done by the afternoon...No problems what so ever."

"Good, good. Now off you go...I can't wait to see them crumble to the ground..."

I replied, flashing my signature evil smile. The boy slipped on his blue baseball hat, bowed once more, and left. The last thing I could see was his black hair behind the corner of the wall. I sat back into my throne, finding the midnight colored pillows very comfortable.

"Soon...Soon you'll know...The Games have only begun..."

* * *

**Ruby's POV:**

* * *

Blocks?! What the freaking heck?! A quick thrust tossed my sideways, and once the blocks opened up...I fell. On Grayson. I quickly brushed myself up and off of him. I looked around, shielding my eyes from the sunlight. After a few minutes of looking around, Grayson formulated a plan.

"Guys, let's look around..."

Grayson said quickly. I nodded and started to search around the area. A gravel path covered in vines, a couple wild birds and a lot of shrubs. And then I saw it. A hoodied boy staring at us from ontop of the trees. What striked my odd was his deep purple eyes watching my every move.

"Hey! Who's there?!"

I yelled at him. Grayson quickly turned around from his search, and pulled out his iron sword, a alarmed look on his face. The boy quickly stepped out the shadows, jumping of the tree's as I pulled out my sword, deciding wether or not to attack. He quickly lifted his purple hoodie, his silver hair shadowing his eyes. But once I saw his face...I dropped my sword in disbelief.

"SETO?!"

He gave us a half smile.

"The one and only...But look who else I found..."

He quickly moved towards the vines on our left, pulling them up. In there was a dirty blonde haired boy I knew so well.

"Day?"

Grayson asked curiosly.

"In the flesh..."

Day replied, getting up from his seat. He dusted off his hands and stepped out. I quickly moved back, retrieving my sword from the tree line. I looked back and counted the men in front of me. Day, Seto, Grayson and Luke...Wait...

"Where's Jordan? He was supposed to be here with us..."

I asked them. Grayson looked around and counted our group.

"I have no idea...Maybe he landed somewhere else?"

Grayson replied, scratching the back of his head.

"No...I checked the area that we fell in...Just the blocks that caught us..."

Luke said.

"Blocks?"

Seto asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"Eh...Long story bud..."

Grayson told him.

"I told you to stop calling me bud!"

Seto yelled at him. The two men started to quarrel, until I finally had enough of it. I quickly pulled out my sword and placed right between them, causing them to jump back and look at me.

"Will you guys stop it! May I remind you, your 27 years old!"

I yelled at them. Sighing, I sheathed my sword and walked towards the path I found. I pulled of the vines and smirked at my friends.

"Now, let's find the others."

==30 Minutes Later (Same POV)==

I leaned back against a tree trunk, ignoring the bark that was digging into my back. I pulled out a water bottle and gulped down the water quickly.

"Lets head forward a bit more, then we can set up camp..."

Grayson said. I simply nodded and pushed forward, trying to ignore the humid air causing my shirt to stick onto my back. I grabbed my sword and hacked away all the vine in front of us. As I was hacking, I saw something infront of us. A flash of wood. But, just as quickly as I saw it, it was gone. I needed to get onto higher ground. I dropped my sword and turned towards the nearest jungle tree. I set my foot on a upturned root, grabbed the branch above me and hoisted myself up, ignoring the questions coming from the others. Left. Right. Left. Right. I climbed the tree, scaling the slender branches. Then, the branch broke. I let out a yelp as I grabbed onto a another, lower branch with my left arm.

"Ruby!"

I heard Gayson yell. I looked down at him...only to regret my decision. I paled when I saw how high I was.

"I'm ok!"

I yelled...I just wish I meant it. I looked around, trying to figure out what to saw a bigger branch infront of me. The only problem was that it as three feet away. I pulled up my other arm so I was holding the now creaking branch with both arms. I swung myself back infront, and using the trunk as a leverage, I pushed myself off the branch and jumped. Moving hickey, I grabbed ahold of the branch, just as the on I was holding onto broke. I hoisted my self onto the branch, and leaned onto the trunk as I shakily stood up. And there it was. A village. My face broke into a smile.

"Guys! Up ahead!"

I yelled down, as I made my way to the ground. Finally reaching the bottom branches, I jumped off and landed on the ground. I brushed bits of dirt and bark off my hands, and pulled away the vines. Their eyes widened as the saw the village.

"They've gotta be there!"

Grayson yelped. I saw his eyes light up as he ran ahead, the others trailing behind. But as I started to walk forward...why...why did I get a sense of dread?

* * *

**Grayson's POV:**

* * *

My pace quickened as we reached the village. I beckoned Luke towards me as I moved towards a small house. Or should I say hut. I cast one look at the twisted door, and realized I had to kick it down. I was just about to bust down the door...when BOOM! A explosion blew me and the others back, throwing us into the tree's. I barley managed to cover my face before another explosion rang through the small square. Debris ripped through the air, whizzing passed us. I heard Ruby yell out, but I didn't look...I never turned my head. Not until it was over. The debris finally stopped raining down on us and I shakily removed my arms from my face. I turned towards Ruby to see her pulling a embedded shard of glass from her bleeding arm. I wobbled over to her and lifted her up.

"You okay?"

I asked as I surveyed the area. There were wooden planks, chairs and other knick knacks littering the ground around us.

"Hey, I've been through worse...I'll manage."

She replied with a coy smile.

"Well, tha-..."

I stopped short, my eyes falling on something on the ground...She saw it too...On the ground, covered in broken wood...A smoldering blue cap. She rushed forward, ignoring Jordan's prying questions. I watched her pick it up, searching the hat over and over.

"Oh my Notch...this is Bobby's..."

Everyone stopped. No one moved or even breathed. Except for Ruby. She quickly went to the half blow of door and kicked it down.

"Come on!"

She yelled gruffly before running into the haze. I ran after her, jumping over the door. I quickly pulled up my shirt to cover my mouth and nose. The smoke in here was unbearable. I coughed, blowing the thick grime out of my lungs...What was with me and fire? I attracted fire and smoke like a magnet, didn't I?

"Hello? Anyone here?"

I yelled out, praying that everyone was okay.

"Grayson?"

Drake. I rushed forward, and used my arm to burst through the second door, ignoring my now throbbing arm after doing so. The smoke got thicker in here, making it harder to breath. But I didn't care. I looked around, counting my friends. Drake, Sky, Preston, Armen, Mitch and Mia were all here, followed by a shaken Jerome.

I heard footsteps behind me and saw the others walk in.

"Oh My Notch."

Seto exclaimed before pulling Sky into a hug...But something ticked me off. Even as Drake wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I knew something was wrong. The tension in the room was so thick, you could cut through it. And the problem had to do with Ruby. I watched her as she anxiously looked around the room. And then I realized it. One person was missing. I just never realized it. I was to worried about the others...I opened my mouth to ask, but she beat me to it.

"Where's Bobby?"

All conversation stopped...All hugs and sounds of relief stopped. I watched Mitch shift uncomfortable...I didn't take this as a good sign. Sky was the first to step forward though, but he didn't look her in the eye.

"Gah...Um...He was next to the bomb...And..."

I knew...Before he finished. We all knew, even Ruby did...She just never wanted to admit it.

"Were. Is. My. Brother."

She asked through gritted teeth. Sky finally had to courage to look her straight in the eye, tears welling up in his.

"I'm sorry..."

I heard Ruby's breathing get heavier and heavier. I tensed, waiting for her reaction. She was normally calm...But this was a different story.

"What happened?"

She asked him again, but with more venom behind it. But this time, Preston stepped forward.

"He was next the bomb, when it exploded..."

I watched her gulp, her eyes darting around.

"But...He's okay...right?"

She asked tears welling up in her eyes. Jordan stepped forward.

"Ruby, I-"

"No!...He has to be okay...I did not go through some Notch darn journey for 6 years to lose him! WERE IS HE!?"

"Ruby...He's gone..."

Preston replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. The instant those words left his mouth, she paused, shock overwhelming her. I watched her fall towards the ground, sitting on her haunches, tears welling up in her eyes. Jordan moved closer but she waved him off, burying her face in her hands. I quickly motioned the others off, and walked towards Drake.

"Did you see it?"

"No, only Sky and Preston...How _could_ this happen?"

Drake asked hopelessly. I wished I could give him an answer, Notch I wished I could.

"I don't know Drake...I ju-"

"Grayson."

I turned around and came face to face with Ruby.

"What?"

"Lead the others to the clearing...Set up camp, we need to heal up before we can storm 303."

I looked at her, trying to analyze her tear stained face.

"Were are you going?"

I asked her...'_Please say grabbing wood...Please' _I thought to myself. I didn't want her to take any rash actions.

"On a walk."

She replied before walking out of the room. Jordan stepped forward, going to follow her, but she turned around and gave him a cold glare.

"Alone."

She left without another word, walking through the smokey haze until she left my sight...And, for once...I was truly scared. Not of what could happen to her...Oh, no...But of what she might do.

**Jordan's POV:**

* * *

I paced around the campfire, worrying my guts out. It's been half an hour and she's still not back...Why isn't she back?! I felt a hand clamp on my shoulder and I whirled around, coming face to face with Mitch.

"Dude...Calm down, she's fine..."

He told me, sitting on the logs nearby. I sighed and took the seat beside him.

"How is it that you can read my mind?"

I asked tiredly.

"Because your my amigo..."

He replied, giving me his trademark grin. I just sighed in reply.

"How can you be so happy? Bobby...He's gone...Just like that..."

Mitch's goofy smile fell off at the mention of his friend...And I felt bad for him. Everyone in this "camp" was trying to distract themselves from the pain...But it didn't work...Not one bit. I stared at the flames, deep in thought.

"I'm not..."

I whipped my head back towards Mitch.

"Huh?"

"I'm not happy...I...I'm just trying to be strong...If Ruby comes back to a bunch of people on a mental break down...It'll kill her...I've lost family before...I know what it's like. We need to be strong. No, we have to be."

He replied, his voice barley above a whisper. I stared at the campfire, deep in thought. Now matter how much it hurt...I had to be there for her...I had to. Two black boots interrupted my train of thought and I looked up to find Grayson in front of me. I gave him a palpable smile and stood up.

"Can you go find Ruby? It's getting way to late for comfort..."

I nodded and grabbed my bag. I waved off Mitch and Grayson and ventured on through the jungle.

==30 Minutes Later==

I looked at Ruby. We were almost at the camp, but neither of us had said a word. I stepped over the fallen twigs, using my sword to hack away the vines. I paused to wipe the sweat dripping down my face. I again looked at Ruby. The empty look in her eyes. The sullen look on her face. But she was surprisingly calm...And I just had to ask.

"Why aren't you breaking down?"

I quickly asked her. Her eyebrow arched and she gave me a ridiculous look.

"Excuse me?"

**Ruby's POV:**

* * *

"Why aren't you breaking down?"

I glanced at Jordan, surprised. Had I heard right? Wow...Someone was losing there mind before I was...

"Excuse me?"

I asked him, giving him my signature stare.

"You heard me...Your taking this way better than I thought."

At that point my stare turned into a glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry...Next time I'll weep about my tale of woe..."

I replied sarcastically, I heard him sigh.

"That is not what I meant. You know that..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Ummmm, No I don't...Exactly what did you mean?"

"Your not reacting...normally. It's like it never happened."

I paused...It never happened...I wish...But, life was not that easy. There was no do over. But I could understand his worry. I leave after having a near mental break-down, and then come back all calm and eerie? Oh, but if he knew...If there's one thing I know...You turn your anger into power. That's how I've survived...But it's tricky...Overwhelm yourself and you become a raging mess.

"Oh...Ruby I nev-"

"No no, its fine..."

I replied quickly, waving him off. I decided to spill my guts out.

"I am angry...I'm sad, furious..."

I gulped hard, swallowing like the conversation was bile...I ignored the tears welling up in my eyes and continued.

"But, I'm not going to be all depressed...At least not yet..."

I replied with a chuckle.

"I'm going to kill the demon who did this, and then I'll grieve...But not now...I owe it to him...I'll complete this "quest", if that's what you wanna call it...And..."

I quickly wiped my nose, finally realizing that I was crying. Jordan pulled me into a hug, his chin resting on my shoulder. I grew surprised at first, but hugged him back, wrapping my arms around the back of his neck. But as soon as I returned the hug, I quickly and roughly pulling away. Something was wrong. I knew it. I could never catch a break, could I? I looked around, looking for any shadows or mobs. None...And then, the answer hit me...Literally. A large stabbing pain hit my temples and I groaned, leaning against the tree for support.

"Ruby...what's wrong?"

I groaned again in response. Memories suddenly filled my head. A ruby block. Armen. A sword...Mat...

"Ruby! Whats wrong! Say something"

I felt someone shake me, but I didn't know who. I heard footsteps and I moaned quietly, the pain in my temples unbearable. My vision got darker and darker...Until I couldn't see anything else.

**? POV:**

* * *

I startled awake. I looked around...This wasn't were I last was. Did we move?...Last thing I remember was falling asleep at the camp after a serious headache...Memories popped into my head. _What the heck? _ I thought, groaning as they stopped. I slowly got up and reached for my sword...Only to realize it wasn't there.

**Welcome.**

I jumped back, surprised to see another person...Or thing in my case. The large black hexagonal "thing" stood in front of me...But it wasn't like the last one I saw. This one had a golden mouth...and red eyes...Great. Just my luck...Red eyes were never good.

"What are you?"

I asked, raising my eyebrow.

**I can save him.**

"What?"

**You heard me...I can save him...Your friend.**

I stepped back gulping deeply.

"Wh...What?"

**I can save him...You just need to agree.**

"With what?"

**Take a look.**

He motioned to the bowl in front of him. But I soon realized...This was no bowl. This was a mirror...And I was horrified with what I saw. Fire. Blood and death everywhere. People running, Armies of Mobs...Desolation...I wanted to turn away, say no...But I couldn't. Something compelled me. An urge...A voice...A breath in the wind.

_You can have him back...You don't know these people..Their strangers...Do it._

I looked at the water again, the image of destruction now gone. But, a white light now grew bright. I smirked and looked up at the being before me.

"Do it."

All I got was a nod in response...and white light.

**AND THAT'S IT! Yep...Bobby is dead...Sorry 'bout that...It had to be done. Now, Vikk and Rob will be added in the next chapter (ormaybetheyareinthischapterIhaveasurprisescrolldown) If no one understood that, then just scroll down. :D**

* * *

_You once told me..._

_That memories were never lost. _

_But now that they're all I have left..._

_I wish they were gone,_

_Because the more I think of you, _

_The more I cry._

I looked at my blond haired companion, and I placed my arm over his shoulder, hugging him.

"You okay?"

Are you okay? Pfft. No one was okay...They were gone...And that on it's own broke us. The man I saw in front of me...This wasn't the commander I knew. He was broken...Lost in the wind...Just like him...Just like Armen. And that's when I heard him cry. But this was a different cry. Not one of angry or despair...But grief. And I felt the tears come.

_And I feel like a part of me died,_

_I'm breaking apart from the inside,_

_Cause' I'm thinking of you,_

"Drake? You need to tell us what is going on! Your acting insane!"

Dan yelled at me, demanding an answer. But I ignored them. They meant nothing right now. I looked at him...My best friend. My brother.

"Ar-...Armen...Tell me this isn't true..."

His brow scrunched up in response.

"What are you talking about?"

"Arm-"

I went to place a hand on his shoulder...and saw my hand pass through his flesh. I looked up, my breath quickening as I met his eyes. I heard gasps behind me. He raised his eyebrow.

"Are you going to finish the sentence?"

"You...Y- You aren't see-...seeing thi- this or feeling this?"

I asked, my voice breaking in fear.

"Seeing what?"

I felt my whole world crumple as I closed my eyes. I knew what would happen. I had seen it after all. A slight, faint breeze blew across my face, settling strand of my hair over my forehead. I opened my eyes and brought my hand down to my side...He was gone...Always has been...He was never here to begin with.

"What just happened? And where's Armen?"

Someone...Luke, maybe, asked me. I ignored them as I rested my head on the beam, tears sliding down my face. Gone. He was gone.

_And you've left me behind,_

_Crying about you..._

_But I can't fall apart, cause they need me,_

_But, I need you..._

_And I can't do this anymore,_

"Is it ready?"

"Yes sir"

I smiled, my red eyes glinting in the mirror.

"Good...now, lets break them some more, eh?"

I laughed, and he joined in. And I enjoyed this moment...Cause deep in the dungeon...I heard screams. And I savored every minute of it.

_So I close my eyes,_

_Because I don't want to think about you,_

_But maybe, it's because I don't want to cry..._

"Drake...DRAKE! What the heck is going on?!...What just happened?!"

I glared at Luke. He was not one to yell, but, now it was normal.

"He's gone..."

I said through gritted teeth. I heard him sigh, at the end of his patience.

"Can you elaborate?"

Something broke...Inside of me. Call it fury, grief or whatever the heck you can think of,...But I broke.

"HE'S DEAD! He's been dead for two years!"

I yelled, screaming all the fury and anger I've kept in as my fist slammed through the wood. I didn't care that my knuckles were bloody, nor that my hand was stinging...He was gone. I took deep, labored breaths and watched the others take a step back. But not Grayson...He shared my grief. More than anyone else. He stepped forward, trying to make sense of the situation.

"No..We saved him Drake...We-"

"Just shut up! You know nothing about this!"

I expected him to fall back with the others...But he didn't. He just stood there, letting me pent out my anger.

"It's been an illusion you idiot! We never saved him! It was fake...All of it!..He's gone..."

I replied, sighing as my anger died down...I felt more tears slid down my face...And that's all I could say.

"He's gone..."

_I feel like I'm _

_Broken _

_On the inside,_

I sat on the cold stone bench, my arm stinging. I huffed. At least it was over. But, I was kidding myself...It was not over. They would be back.

"Vi-Vikk?"

I turned my head and saw Dan slowly sit up, wincing as he did so. I quickly motioned to Rob and together, we helped Dan sit up. I pressed my palm lightly against his black-green shirt.

"Take it easy..Your left rib is broken...and I'm pretty sure you nose is too."

I heard Rob say as he pressed his undershirt against Dan's nose. That was the best bandage we had, so it would do for now. I tried to ignore Dan whimpers as we cleaned him up, trying our best not to hurt him anymore. And then, I heard the door creak behind me. I looked up and saw the blue hooded figure I have learned to hate.

"I'm back boys...Miss me?"

I hated him. This was all a game to him...Dan shrunk back towards the wall, and I moved to cover him. I wasn't going to let him get hurt...Not again...He got hit the most last time..Any more and he'd be dead by the morning. Rob saw this too, and in that instant...He changed. And I could see it...in his eyes...Smoldering hatred for the person in front of us. The figure flashed one smirk, as if testing Rob...And he broke.

"What the nether do you want?!"

Rob yelled, no longer being able to control his fury. I kept silent. If I wanted my life, I would have to hold my tongue. I just prayed Rob did too.

"What did you say?"

That cold, calm voice...It haunted me. I had a feeling that was the point.

"You heard me you idiot! What the heck do you want wit us?!"

The figure simply stepped forward kicked Rob in the chest. Hard. He kicked again and I heard Rob cry out and slump against the wall. The man again raised his leg for the four time, but I stopped him, standing in front of Rob. I quickly bowed my head, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Don't...He gets it now...He's just a hot head...You'll kill him if you continue..."

He didn't say a word, just pulled away his foot and gave me his signature, eerie smile.

"You...You have some sense in you..I like you.."

I simply stared back, to afraid to respond. Behind me Rob was trying to sit up, his breath's labored. Well...I would have my work cut out..Both with Dan and Rob...I had no idea how we were going to manage, but we had to.

"Teach these two respect. Because if you don't, I will."

I gritted my teeth and nodded. The man started to walk out, before stopping at the cell doorway. Numerous times had I thought of kicking him, grabbing the others, and running...But I knew we couldn't. We wouldn't make it to steps before the guards got us. I looked at the man again, the dim lamp causing a shadow over his face. He smirked, as if he was drinking in our fear.

"Oh...Both 303 and I think it's time you knew who I was..."

The figure lifted his hood and I gasped, falling back. Notch told us what happened. Ianite had seen it. But...Why was he in front of me now, his blue eyes glinting in the dark? Why?

"Bo-...Bobby?"

He simply walked out, slamming the door behind him. I glanced at the others and slumped against the wall, sitting next to Rob. We were both quiet.

_And with all the things I've gained,_

_I just wish I could wake up, _

_And say this was all just a dream..._

_And even though it's not, I wish you were still with me._

I stared out of the cave. Jordan sat next to me, holding a cup in his hands.

"Seto made some tea...It'll help you out..."

I nodded and grabbed the cup, letting it warm my hands.

"I saw it...And I couldn't do a thing...I just passed out...Notch, you don't know how I feel."

"Ruby...It's not your fault...It never was..."

He trailed off, biting the inside of his cheek, as if deciding something.

"Ruby, listen..We buried him.."

I tuned him out after that...tears sliding down my cheeks. Armen was gone...We never saved him... Day was missing. But what hurt me the most...Was Bobby. Notch, even his name hurt me..._I couldn't do a thing...I failed him..._My tears dropped into the cup as I stared down, staring at the sword in my lap. Gone. My little brother...The little guy that I've almost raised...Protected...Loved...He was gone. In a ditch in the ground...He was gone, and I never got to say goodbye...I stopped trying to hold back the tears...There was no point. I thought I knew what Grayson felt...When he lost his family...But I was wrong...I didn't know then...But I know now. Sobs racked through my body as Jordan pulled me into a hug. I clutched his arm as I cried into his chest. I was done being strong...Forget what I said before...At least for now...He was gone..And that was it.

_And although I have tried to be strong,_

_This pain won't leave me.._

_Because_

_You've left me behind..._

_Crying about you._

I woke up...gasping for air...That was probably just a dream...I haven't seen those things...since...well...Since we "saved" Armen...I felt the tears slide down my cheeks, as I ran my fingers through my tousled hair. Beside me, I heard someone's whimpers...Probably Ruby. As much as I wanted to comfort her...She needed her space. I slowly sat up, trying to distract myself. My eyes landed on the holes in the wall... and I sighed. I would have one nether of an apology to give to my friends tomorrow...I cracked my knuckles and got up...Despite my fear and hatred of water...I needed to clear my head. I bent near the creek and splashed some water on my face. I leaned back, using the neckline of my shirt to pat myself dry. I looked back at my reflection...One purple eye, and one white eye...Just like...Just like Armen... I felt the tears slip down my face...And I didn't try to stop them.

_And I'm still standing here,_

_Crying about you._

**YEP...I just broke your feelings...Your welcome. Well, here's a cookie *smiles innocently and gives you a MnM cookie*...Anyyyyyway, that's all for this chapter...But, now the big question has risen. IS BOBBY STILL DEAD? If so, who is the new "Bobby"? What the nether happened to Armen? And more importantly, am I sane enough to be able to right this, and laugh on how good it turned out...Yep, I'm evil. And unstable...Well, I'm sure 1 of those four things you've probably figured out...*shrugs* Welp, see ya next time! ;)**

**Later Gators,**

**Nelly**


	14. Preview of Chapter 14: Revalations

**Ruby's POV (For the whole chapter):**

* * *

I fought off the tears as I set the blue cap on his grave. I was no longer depressed. Oh no...I was angry. Angry as hell. It was time to set things straight.

"I'll avenge you bro...I promise."

* * *

My gaze met with the blue hat one last time as Grayson set his hand on my shoulder. I brushed him off. I was shaking in anger, and I didn't need him to know. Because he would know what I was on to. He had done it before. I walked back to the camp and grabbed my sword out of my bag.

"Grayson! Find Drake, Mia, Sky and Seto...We need to talk."

I called to him. It was time for revenge.

* * *

I slammed my knife into the map, cutting through the spot that marked our destination. Seto and Drake stopped yelling at eachother and looked at me.

"This is were we need to go."

I grabbed my pencil and drew three lines near the castle.

"Three of us will go on the west side, three on the east and three on the south."

I said, marking of three circles near each of the lines.

"Wait...What about the north corridor?"

Grayson asked as he poured over the map.

"We block it off. Ok, so Seto, Sky and Mitch will take the west, you, Drake and I will take the south, and Jerome, Jordan and Luke can take the east corridor. That way Mia and Preston can block off the north side."

Seto sighed.

"Look...If we go through with this...How do I say this bluntly? We'll be dead before we can reach the center. It'll be a suicide mission."

But I simply smirked.

"What if that's the point?"

* * *

I trudged through the mud. So far for my great plan!

"Our horses had to run off, didn't they?"

I heard Grayson groan. But I stopped listening to them...I heard a rustle behind me and turned around. Nothing. I kept silent. Something...something was wrong. A red flash ran through my line of sight and I motioned the others to stop. And low and behold...he was there.

"303"

I growled, gritting my teeth.

"Glad to see me?"

I couldn't reply. He started to multiply in front of me. I gave Grayson a nod and we moved into a circle, with Seto in the middle.

"Do that spell...NOW!"

I whispered.

"Will do...I just need some time..."

He replied as he grabbed the book. I chuckled and turned back towards 303. Time. That I could do.

"Your in the past."

"Present"

"And future."

I looked at the three Entites...Past...Present and Future? And it dawned to me.

"There's no time..."

I stayed, voicing my thoughts.

"What?"

Grayson asked, a bewildered look on his face. I looked at him, memories flying through my head.

"There's no time...That's why the day-night cycle has been going out of control..."

I replied...But another thought ran through my head...Were had I seen this before? Armen...A dream world! I gasped, the peices fitting all together.

"This is a dream world!"

* * *

"Hold on..."

Drake looked at me questioningly. But I payed no attention. Weather out of control, day-night cycle acting crazy...Were had I seen this before? But I knew...I always did...I just never wanted to admit it.

"Guys...I think I know what's wrong with this world."

I whispered to them, trying to make sure the guards did not hear.

"What?"

Grayson asked.

"The dream world...It...It's collapsing."

"What?!"

My friends yelled in a hushed voice. But no one got to say another word. The cell door swung open, and my gaze met with my new enemy.

"Mat."

* * *

**Hey guys! Now, I know this is not a actual chapter. It's a trailer of sorts. See, the next chapter is super long, so I'm giving you guys a preview until it's done. I will be doing this for the next chapters until the Epioluge: Vengance. So, I'll see you guys next time for the actual chapter.**

**Later Gators!**

**Nelly**


End file.
